


Will of the Heart

by FawnChara



Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLu - Freeform, Alcohol, Anal, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Feminization, First Time, Fluff, Highschool AU, Incest, Luffy in a dress, M/M, Minors at parties, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yaoi, chapter 5 is explicit, cheesy plots, confirmed boyfriends, dubcon, hangovers, minor LawLu, possession issues, slow build and then BAM, zolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnChara/pseuds/FawnChara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luffy is stuck between Ace and Zoro, and can't make up his mind on who he wants. Zolu, Acelu, and Lawlu on the side.</p><p>*NOTE 12/25/16*: Revisiting this fic. Editing chapters before updating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victory High School

 

“Luffy! Hurry up, or we’ll be late!”

 

“Coming,” the teen called back as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of his bedroom.

 

“What took you so long?” There was an impatient edge to the voice.

 

Luffy smiled cheekily. “Gomen ne~ I overslept!”

 

Ace looked at his brother’s wrinkled, messy clothes and sighed. Luffy never changed, even now as he was going into high school. That’s one thing Ace liked about him, his consistency. He then set about straightening his younger brother up, tucking in his plain white shirt, that somehow already had a stain, and redoing his tie. 

 

“Because you overslept,” Ace started as he stood back up, towering over his brother. _ ‘Lu’s height is another thing that hasn’t changed,’ _ Ace thought with an inward smirk. “You missed breakfast.”

 

The grin instantly disappeared from the younger’s face. His childlike expression changed to one of complete horror as panic filled his obsidian eyes. “How am I supposed to last until lunch?!”

 

Ruffling his brother’s dark hair, Ace sidestepped him and moved towards the front door. “You’ll manage for one day.”

 

“Accceee!” Luffy whined at the contact, throwing off the offending arm. “I’m not a little kid anymore, don’t do that.” He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, crossing his arms.

 

The older D. chuckled at the sight of his brother. Even with his uniform somewhat fixed, Luffy still looked like a child. He had a small frame, and was relatively thin but somehow still muscular. Luffy’s longish black hair was more like a mop, and it was clear to Ace that his brother didn’t even brush his hair that morning (no thanks to how he had just messed it up further). Luffy’s eyes were narrowed in a playful way, and his mouth was drawn down in a pout that Ace found both irresistible and adorable. There was a small scar under his left eye, but it only added to his boyish charm. His overall face had a feminine look to it, and the teen had been mistaken as a girl on a few occasions. 

 

Ace focused in on the delicate pink lips, wondering if they were softer than they looked and–  _ ‘Come on Ace... let’s not think about that today...’  _ He felt his heartbeat quicken and heat rush to his face. Turning his back on his brother and opening the door, he quickly avoided Luffy’s questioning gaze. “Let’s go.”

Forgetting both the food dilemma and his irritation at Ace, Luffy picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “Hai, hai!”

 

With that, the siblings left their small two-bedroom apartment and walked down the stairs to the parking garage. Living on the second floor, the two didn’t have far to walk as they soon reached Ace’s motorcycle. Moving to the compartment at the back, Ace grabbed out a helmet and tossed it to his brother who caught it with a practiced ease. The older then picked up his own before he put it on, fastening the strap under his chin.

 

Luffy did the same as he hopped on, pretending to steer the motorcycle. “Hey, Ace, how about letting me drive to school today?”

 

Ace slid Luffy back and climbed on in front of him before replying, “As if.” He stuck the key in the ignition and the motorcycle roared to life.

 

Luffy pouted again as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, the older steering out into the busy street. Ace smirked as he felt the warmth from his younger brother’s arms and stomach against his back. Bringing his attention back to the road, Ace wove a tad recklessly in and out of traffic, forcing Luffy to cling tighter. Other drivers honked at him as he sped up.

 

“Ace! Shouldn’t you slow down?” Luffy had to yell in order to be heard over the noise.

 

Wind buffeted the older’s face, just below the helmet’s visor covering his eyes. “It’s fine! Just hang on!”

 

At those words, Luffy’s grip instantly tightened for fear of falling off. Ace smiled as his brother brought himself closer.

 

Luffy was everything to Ace. He was the center of his world, and Ace loved him. Much more than a brother should. But at least he didn’t have any adults getting in his business.

 

Shanks was the closest thing the two had to a parent, but he was almost always away with work. Ace was pretty sure the business their guardian dealt with wasn’t exactly legal, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he usually did. Still, there was Gramps, but he was seldom around, being a Navy Admiral and all. He was often away and overseas, Luffy and Ace hearing from him through phone calls on occasion. Though when he did show up, the brothers would hide, trying to avoid his ‘fists of love’. Ace shuddered, remembering Garp’s last visit. He could still feel the sting of the old man’s ‘love punches’, as he had called them.

 

Thinking again of Luffy, Ace wondered how his first day of high school would go. Being three years older, Ace would be a senior this year,  and it would be the first time the two would go to the same school at the same time in years. He wondered briefly if Luffy might share some classes with the friends Ace knew of.  _ ‘He might have some with that ginger...’ _ Luffy’s redheaded friend, Nami, flashed through his mind. She was a nice girl, who had a fierce temper at times. Ace was wary of her. He didn’t particularly dislike her, he just didn’t want her taking his brother away from him. But because the two constantly hung out, Ace had realized that some of her girliness had rubbed off on his younger brother. 

 

Ace didn’t particularly dislike that fact.

 

He remembered the times his brother would go out shopping with Nami, returning after a few hours with many bags full of clothing in his hands. Nami would even call the boy out to get their hair done. He smiled as he recalled that one time when Luffy came back with his short hair perfectly curled and styled, as one might do for a large event. It was adorable, and Luffy seemed to revel in the praise Ace gave him. Ace was definitely sure to snap a ton of photos for later purposes. 

 

Ace was pulled out of his thoughts as the school was nearing on the left. Finally slowing down, he drove past the front gate and into the student parking lot. Luffy’s arms released their grip and retracted to his sides, and Ace fought to keep his expression neutral. Taking off their helmets, the brothers put them away and walked up to the school.

 

“Well Luffy, this is the place where you’ll spend the next four years, Victory High School,” Ace announced, gesturing to the large building behind him.

 

“Sugoi!” Luffy beamed, taking in the grand five floors that made up his new school. The first floor contained the gyms, cafeteria, extracurricular classes, workrooms, etc., but no core classes. The second floor consisted of classrooms only for freshman, the third for the sophomores, and so on.

 

Ace chuckled at his brother’s reaction. Luffy had never really been one to like school, and usually had poor grades (except for history, strangely). But now that they’re at the same school, Ace figured that he could help him study for his classes, bringing the two even closer.

 

“Luffy!”

 

Ace snapped back to the present as he turned to see who called his brother. Judging by the pitch of the voice, he could take a guess.

 

“Nami!” Luffy yelled back excitedly, as the redhead came running up to him, pulling him into a soft embrace.

 

Fire lit Ace’s eyes just watching the two in front of him, and he felt a vein pulse in his forehead.

Nami turned around suddenly, greeting Ace, whose outer appearance had returned to normal. Though inside, he was jealous of this witc–...  _ lady _ who could hug his brother so easily. 

 

“Luffy, what class do you have first?” Nami turned her attention back to her friend as she held her schedule in her hand. Ace shifted from foot to foot, not quite involved in the conversation but not ready to leave his brother alone yet.

 

“Let’s see...” Luffy murmured as pulled the paper from his back pocket. “History with Ms. Nico Robin.”

 

Nami gave a little clap of excitement. “Me too! Come on, let’s go before we’re late!” And with that, she snatched his hand and started yanking him towards the school.

 

“Okay. Bye Ace!” Luffy grinned dumbly and waved as he was literally dragged away.

 

_ ‘Damn it, Lu. How could you let her touch you so easily?! While I have to restrain myself everyday...’ _ Ace’s dark thoughts continued as he waved back. Once his brother was out of sight, his smile slowly faded, and his eyes narrowed. Begrudgingly, he set out with heavy feet to his first class of the day.

 

“Hey Ace, woah–! You look like hell.”

 

Ace turned his head slightly to see the flaming red hair of his friend. “What do you want, Kid? I’m not in the mood right now.” He let out a heavy sigh, emphasizing his statement.

 

Kid nodded his head in understanding, spiky hair bobbing slightly with the movement. “Problems with Luffy again?”

 

Sighing again, Ace muttered, “Yeah.” He had told Kid about his feelings for his brother, hoping that the redhead would tell him to back the fuck off. But being the twisted idiot Kid was, he only supported him and his sick love. “Not just Luffy today, though.” His eyes lowered when he thought again of that witc–...  _ lady _ .

 

“The witch giving you trouble again?” Kid raised a brow.

 

Damn. His friend knew him too well.

 

“You know,” Kid continued. “You should just confess to him already.”

 

Ace whipped his head around, shocked, eyes narrowed at Kid. “Are you crazy!? If Luffy finds out, he’ll  _ hate _ me!”

 

Kid closed his eyes and shrugged, showing he meant no harm. “Just saying. It would be better for you to tell him sooner, otherwise, he might find a new love interest. This  _ is _ high school, after all.” Leaving his advice at that, he picked up the pace. “Hurry up dude, or we’ll miss the bell.”

 

Thinking it over, what Kid told him made sense. If Luffy  _ did _ like him, he might choose to hide it, the way Ace was. He also might try to get his mind off of Ace by finding someone new. Though Ace was still reluctant, he didn’t want anyone else touching his innocent brother.

 

“Coming!” Ace said, snapping out of his train of thought and quickening his step. He made up his mind.  _ ‘Maybe Kid isn’t such an idiot after all.’ _

 

* * *

 

“Let’s go Luffy! Why are you being so slow today?” Nami groaned as she dragged her friend up the stairs to the second floor.

 

“I can’t make it...” Luffy replied, gasping for air. “No energy... need _ food...” _

 

Sighing, Nami released his wrist. “Let me guess, you overslept and didn’t have time for breakfast.” Luffy nodded quickly and she sighed again. “Fine, I’ll buy you a snack if you hurry.”

 

Luffy instantly perked up at the word. “Food?”

 

“Yeah.” Nami rolled her eyes, rummaging through her purse. “Here’s a dollar. Go buy something at the vending machine.”

 

“Thank you Nami!” Luffy suddenly launched himself at his friend, wrapping his legs around her in a full body hug.

 

Nami chuckled and patted his messy hair. “Yeah, yeah. Might as well put some meat on your bones. You’re skinnier than me!”

 

“Thanks again!” Luffy let go and his feet barely hit the floor before he went running up the stairs to the vending machine. Nami shook her head at his childish nature and followed. When she got to the vending machines, Luffy was sighing happily, already throwing a candy wrapper in the trash. 

 

“What the hell?!” Nami shouted as she bonked Luffy on the head. 

 

“Ouch!” Luffy exclaimed in mock hurt.

 

“How did you eat that so quick? And  _ please _ tell me you chewed.”

 

“Oh,” Luffy murmured. “I guess I forgot.”

 

Nami sighed again as the two began walking towards their first period class.

 

“Nami!”

 

The two turned their heads to see a smiling girl with bright blue hair.

 

“Vivi! Do you have history first too?” Nami returned the smile.

 

The blunette nodded eagerly. “Yep! It’s so good to see you again.”

 

Luffy watched the interaction of his friend and the other girl. She was the same height as Nami (both being much taller than him, to his annoyance), and they had about the same build. Her hair was pulled neatly back into a high ponytail with shining blue eyes to match her hair colour. By the easy smile on her face, Luffy knew that she would be easy to get along with.

 

Realizing that Luffy was being silent, Nami turned to him. “Luffy, this is my friend Vivi. I met her at cheer camp over the summer.”

 

Luffy looked at the girl again. It took a few moments for the information to sink in, but when it did, his face immediately lit up. “I’m Luffy! Nice to meet ‘cha!”

 

Returning the smile, Vivi nodded. “The pleasure’s mine. Nami has told me a lot of nice things about you.”

 

Clasping her hands together, Nami decided the introductions were finished. “Okay! Now that that’s settled, let’s go to class.”

 

The three had been awkwardly standing just outside of the doors to their first period class. Looking around at the people trying to get past them into the room, Luffy and Vivi eagerly agreed. Finally entering the classroom, Nami pointed to three empty seats over by the window. Yet it wasn’t long before they were stopped by a loud, blonde classmate.

 

_ “Pretty ladies!” _ He swirled around Nami and Vivi, hearts in his eyes. “And who’s this bastard punk?” he snarled suddenly, full on glaring at Luffy.

 

Nami rolled her eyes while Vivi giggled. “Luffy, this is Sanji. I  _ also _ met him at cheer camp.”

 

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. “Are there boy cheerleaders too?”

 

Shaking her head in frustration, Nami sighed for the hundredth time that morning. “No. He just came to watch us.”

 

“Yeah, I’m Sanji. Now what the  _ hell _ are you trying to pull on these beautiful ladies?” The blonde whirled around to loom menacingly over Luffy. Luffy, on the other hand, was busy staring at the weird swirl on his eyebrow.

 

Said boy simply grinned up at him. “Nothing~ they’re my friends!”

 

Nami nodded at Sanji for confirmation and Vivi smiled for being included as his friend. Seeing the girls’ reaction, a vein darkened on Sanji’s forehead and his eyes began blazing. He opened his mouth, no doubt to yell at Luffy some more, but was cut off by a deep voice. 

 

“Oi, shitty cook, give it a rest.”

 

Luffy turned to see where the gruff sounding voice had come from. Over by the windows where they were going to sit, lounged a carefree looking guy. He was leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk in front of him, arms crossed behind his head. The guy was glaring over in Sanji’s direction. Yet Luffy couldn’t tear his eyes away from his unusual moss green hair.

 

“And what do you want, you shitty marimo?” Sanji returned the death glare, and both men seemed to light up in flames.

 

Taking an unconscious step back, Luffy’s brows furrowed as he watched the two threw insults back and forth. Nami tapped on his shoulder, giving the frightened teen a start. “And that’s Zoro, Sanji’s cousin.”

 

_ “Hey! _ Don’t say that out loud! I refuse to be related to this damn dartboard brow!” Zoro took his feet off the desk and sat up, looking even more pissed, this time at Nami.

 

“Calm down, Zoro. It’s not that big a deal.” 

 

Luffy then glanced at the tan guy sitting next to the appropriately named marimo. He had short black hair and double piercings in each ear, which Luffy looked upon with open admiration. His sleeves were rolled up at the elbow, revealing many dark tattoos across his forearms and hands. Dark eyes matched the dark bags underneath them. His chin sported some stubble, showing that he hadn’t shaved in awhile. 

 

_ ‘Maybe he’s trying to grow a beard?’ _ Luffy questioned his own logic. But he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the man’s ability to even grow facial hair. He felt the same way towards Ace, who had to shave regularly. Yet Luffy could barely even grow leg hair.

 

Sighing, Zoro slumped back into his chair at his friend’s words. “You’re right, Law.”

 

But Sanji found a problem with the direction of Zoro’s last outburst and refused to let the matter lie. “Be nicer to a lady when you speak, katana freak.”

 

Zoro’s eyes, which had recently closed, snapped back open in a glare at his cousin. He opened his mouth again but before he could speak, something crashed at the front of the room. Luffy and Nami jumped, and they turned around while all other talking quieted as eyes traveled over to the one who made the noise.

 

A tall woman with narrowed bluish black eyes stood at the podium. She wore a dark zip up vest and a long pink skirt. Long black hair was pulled back and held up by a pair of sunglasses. Her small hands gripped a heavy textbook against the wood, indicating the source of the disruption.

She smiled as the room grew completely silent. “Thank you for your attention, class. My name is Nico Robin, so you will address me as Nico-sensei. Is that clear?” 

 

Luffy gave a bright smile and was the only one in class who vocally responded. “Hai, Nico-sensei!” Luffy could feel Nami’s eyes on him, and heard another sigh from her direction.

 

Seeing as some students were still standing, their teacher spoke again. “You may take your seats now.”

 

Vivi led Nami and Luffy over to the empty seats by the window, next to the guys he came to know as Zoro and Law. Vivi took the first seat, Nami behind her, and Luffy at the back next to Zoro.

 

“Now class, turn to page 43 in your textbooks.”

 

Luffy pouted, pulling the heavy textbook out from under his desk while other students did the same. He glanced over at Zoro, who was settling back down, arms crossed behind his head.

 

“Who can tell me what year World War II started? Anyone?” their teacher asked, addressing the class. Her question was met with open silence. “How about you, marimo-san?”

 

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched, but he knew he couldn’t start trouble with his sensei. So he shot her a deadly glare instead.

 

Silence enveloped the class until Luffy’s hand shot up. “1939.”

 

Zoro jerked his head around. ‘ _ What the hell? How did this guy know that? He looks like a complete idiot! Kind of cute, for a twink. But definitely an idiot.’ _

 

“Very good, Luffy-san. Now who knows when it ended?” 

 

Luffy’s hand went up again, smiling this time with the realization that she already knew his name. “1945.”

 

“Looks like you remember your history class well from last year.” Nico-sensei smiled before continuing on with her lesson.

 

Luffy felt a pair of eyes boring into the side of his head, so he turned to see a stunned Zoro. “If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s remembering dates!” he whispered to his neighbour, grinning.

 

Zoro only grunted acknowledgement before he relaxed back in his seat, closing his eyes again to apparently shut out the entire lecture. Luffy glanced at the tan guy on the other side or Zoro, whose dark gray eyes were watching him intently. He figured the man was looking at him to be friends with him, so he gave Law a wide smile. Said guy chuckled at the goofy student, only making Luffy grin more. 

 

_ ‘I have a lot of interesting classmates this year, and the day’s only just starting!’  _ He turned back to the front, only to see Nami facing him, sighing again.

 

She then leaned in and whispered, “You should stay away from Zoro and Law. They’re giving me bad vibes, and I’ve heard some pretty mixed rumours about them.”

 

“Shishishishi! It’s okay, Nami! I think they’re good guys!” Luffy whisper/yelled back.

  
Nami pulled away to sit back properly in her chair. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes the first chapter! Yes, the story rate is slow, but I promise that things will start picking up soon.


	2. The Lunch Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luffy runs around without a shirt.

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Luffy grabbed his notes and hurried after Nami and Vivi. “Which classes do you have next?”

Nami pulled out her schedule. “Science then cheerleading.”

Vivi looked at hers before replying. “Math second, cheerleading third.”

“Yay! I have math next too! Then I have P.E., so maybe I can see you guys practice!” Luffy cheered before he grabbed Vivi by her wrist and yanking her in a random direction. “Off to math!”

Vivi giggled as the two left a huffing Nami in the dust. “Luffy-san, I’m pretty sure our next class is the other way.”

Luffy abruptly stopped. “Why didn’t ‘cha say so?” He then turned on heel, only to run smack into a much taller, muscular guy.

Vivi gasped as she saw her friend crash into the scary looking guy that shared their history class. “Luffy-san!”

He pulled back to see the spiky green hair of the cool looking dude that sat next to him in first period. “Zoro!” Luffy cheekily smiled and casually called the man by his first name.

Chuckling was heard as Luffy turned to see Law, the other cool looking guy in his class. “And Law! What classes do you both have next?”

Ω Ω Ω

Nami was left behind as Luffy tugged Vivi in the wrong direction. _‘That guy never changes.’_ Then she saw trouble as Luffy bumped into Zoro. Nami gasped openly as she saw Luffy smile before starting up a conversation. Nami then sighed again, which was becoming more and more common as she hung out with Luffy. _‘I can’t believe that baka!’_

As she neared the group of four, she saw something rare. Zoro cracked the smallest of grins, before replying to her idiotic friend. Nami’s eyes widened. Zoro was supposed to be a bad guy, constantly getting into fights with gangs. Law was usually involved in these fights as well. The two rarely even showed up to school, and when they do, bad things always happened. From what she heard, Zoro and Law were ‘Class A punks’. And Nami’s sources were always reliable. For her friend’s safety, she wanted Luffy to stay away from those creepers.

She got closer but before she could intervene, Luffy grabbed Zoro’s wrist, while still holding on to Vivi’s, and marched off towards second period. Nami stopped dead in her tracks. She watched in horror as Luffy led the two to math, with an amused Law following shortly behind.

Nami bit her lip, pondering if she should go over and separate them, or go to her next class. Deciding on the latter, Nami sent them a silent prayer. _‘Luffy, Vivi, good luck!’_

Ω Ω Ω

“What classes do you have next?”

Zoro glanced down at the cute little boy grinning up at him, eagerly awaiting a reply. Zoro let a small smile spread across his lips. “Math.”

Law nodded and chuckled beside him, who Zoro silenced with a glare.

He then heard a roll of laughter as the kid smiled brighter. “Vivi and I have math next too! Let’s go together!”

A small hand clamped around his wrist, before Zoro was tugged forward by the overly excited teen. Zoro let his eyes soften as he felt the warmth from the grasp. Hearing another chuckle from behind, Zoro sent Law another glare. He then glanced at the blue-headed girl who was remaining stiff and silent throughout the conversation.

His eyes focused in on how the little Luffy was also holding her wrist, just as tight. His dark eyes narrowed. _'Are these two going out?’_

Zoro brought his attention back to the kid, looking over him up and down. He had dark black hair that was longer than what guys usually kept theirs at, and it ended in messy spikes. His face was round and childish, with soft looking pink lips and bright black eyes. Under the one on the left was a small crescent shaped scar. _‘Wonder what happened there.’_ Zoro then brought his eyes down, looking over the lithe body. Luffy had a tiny frame, much to that of a girl. His arms and legs were thin, with almost no meat on them. He had a small waist, and Zoro figured that if Luffy cross-dressed, no one would be able to tell that he was originally a guy.

He let himself be dragged by the teen, thinking that school just might be more interesting with the little one around.

Ω Ω Ω

Law watched the scene before him with mild amusement. Zoro had returned the smile to the boy, making him chuckle. He could only shrug as Zoro sent daggers his way.

He looked back to the childish looking teen, wondering if the kid was in the wrong school. Giving him a second glance, Law could see what interested Zoro. Luffy was small and girlish, just Zoro’s type.

A creepy grin spread across his face as he realized that Zoro would make the kid his. _‘Looks like I’ll have to back off of this one.’_

As Luffy grabbed Zoro’s wrist, Law could barely hold back his laughter. _‘If only this kid knew what he was getting into!’_

Ω Ω Ω

“Let’s go together!” Luffy exclaimed as he dragged his two new friends to second period. “Law, you come too!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” the chuckling Law responded before Luffy heard his footsteps following theirs.

Luffy grinned, thinking of all the new friends he was making. To Luffy, his friends were very important, more so than people would think.

_‘Too bad I haven’t seen Usopp this morning,’_ Luffy thought absentmindedly as he came to their math class. As he slid the door open, he vision filled with his best friend. “Usopp! I was just thinking about you!” Luffy finally let go of the two’s wrists before he walked up and high-fived his buddy.

“Luffy! Good to see we have a class together this year.” He timidly looked up at the two tall men standing behind his scatterbrained friend. “U-um, Luffy, who are they?”

Luffy’s eyes followed to where Usopp pointed behind him. He grinned again. “They’re my two friends that I met in history! Zoro and Law!”

Law nodded to the short tan guy beside Luffy. Zoro merely shrugged.

“And this is my friend Vivi!” Luffy gestured to the blunette at his other side.

Before introductions could be completed, a tall man with slicked back black hair tapped a ruler on the podium. “Attention class. You may take your seats now.” He pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand as the teens gradually began to sit.

Luffy let Usopp lead him and Vivi over by Kaya, who was already sitting. Luffy gave a friendly wave to the girl, who returned it with a slight smile. Usopp sat in front of his girlfriend, while Luffy sat beside him with Vivi following behind. Zoro sat on the other side of Luffy with Law on the other side of Vivi. Luffy turned around and grinned at his friends, glad to have so many in one class. He faced front as the teacher continued.

“I’m Kuro-sensei and I will be teaching geometry this year,” he paused, seeing if anyone would speak up. When the class remained silent, he continued. “Now, open your textbooks to page 64. Read that section then complete the twenty problems on the following page. There should be no talking.” He pushed his glasses up again rather awkwardly before he made his way over to his desk and continued working on some papers.

The class groaned and complained as textbooks were flipped to the assigned page. Luffy sighed as he unwillingly set about reading the chapter. _‘This is so boring...’_

Ω Ω Ω

Zoro could tell that Luffy was bored with one glance. The kid barely had his eyes open, attempting to read the first section of the chapter. His mouth was set in a straight line, and his eyebrows were furrowed, seemingly deep in thought. He saw how Luffy’s eyes gradually closed, and soon he rested his head on his arms, fast asleep. Zoro noted the rise and fall of Luffy’s shoulders, and quickly realized that he had been staring at the boy for the past few minutes.

He turned back to his desk, not wanting to be too obvious about his staring. But luck was not on his side as he heard a small chuckle from behind him. Law. _‘That bastard.’_

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and Zoro leaned back to hear what Law had to say. “If you like him that much, why not invite him to my party next week? I bet you two will have lots of fun,” Law sniggered.

Ignoring the last sentence, Zoro thought it over. _‘I could get to know him more... but knowing Law and his parties, alcohol will be involved. But maybe that’s a good thing...’_ Zoro weighed the options in his mind, before coming to a conclusion. Leaning over to his left, Zoro rapped his finger on Luffy’s shoulder, who woke with a start. “Hey, Luffy,” he whispered.

He got Luffy’s attention, as the teen leaned a little towards him. “What’s up?”

Zoro gave him another rare, slight smile. “Law is having a Halloween party at his place next week. Do you want to come?”

Luffy’s eyes widened in surprise. “A party? Heck yes I’d like to go!” He could barely contain his excitement, and raised his voice a little. Luffy and Zoro nervously glanced to their sensei’s desk, and relaxed when the man made no movement.

Zoro shushed him and sat back in his seat, looking quite pleased with himself. “I’ll tell you about the details later. Just know that it’s a costume party, so be sure to dress up.”

Grinning, Luffy sat up. “Sure thing.”

Ω Ω Ω

Vivi heard the whole conversation in front of her between Luffy and Zoro. She could tell by Law’s earlier words that the two were up to no good. Concern for her new friend rose up in her stomach.   _‘I’ll have to tell Nami about this, and see what she thinks.’_

She furrowed her brows as Law leaned in from her right. “You and Nami can come too if you’d like,” he offered.

“I’ll think about it,” she murmured, not wanting to give a definite answer.

Law shrugged as he went back to the class work. Vivi brought her focus back to the textbook in front of her, deciding to tell Nami everything that happened later in cheerleading.

Ω Ω Ω

“Then what did Luffy say?” Nami questioned.

Vivi tugged the practice shirt over her head. “He said he would.”

Nami sighed as she pulled her hair back in a short ponytail. “That idiot didn’t even think twice about going to that sketchy dude’s place.”

“And that’s not all,” the bluenette continued, gaining her friend’s attention once more. “Law said we could go too, if we wanted.”

Nami frowned at the thought.

“Hey! Nami, Vivi! Hurry and get your clothes on! We’re starting practice now,” a tall woman with blonde hair and glasses yelled at the two left in the changing room.

“Sure thing, Kalifa-sensei!” Vivi called back to their cheer coach. After the intimidating lady huffed and walked out to the field, Vivi turned back to Nami. “So, what do you think about this?”

Nami followed her blue haired friend out of the locker room. “Well, from what I’ve heard, Zoro is gay,” this earned a disbelieving snort from her right, “like, actually gay, after the 'd' kind of gay. So I think it’s safe to say that he’s after Luffy.”

Vivi processed the information. “You think he likes Luffy?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Nami closed her eyes. “A lot of guys actually do. I hear quite a bit about it, but Luffy’s just too dense to realize that so many guys are after him.”

Vivi continued giving her a surprised look, incredulity clear in her ocean blue eyes.

Nami sighed, “Look, I know it’s hard to believe, but I think we should go to the party as well.”

Vivi gasped, shocked at her friend’s words. “Why would we do that? You said it yourself that Zoro and Law aren’t good company, and that we should stay away from them.”

Fingers were brought up to Nami’s face, rubbing her temple. “Yeah, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to let Luffy go alone. And besides,” Nami’s light brown eyes flashed. “I can’t skip a perfectly good chance to miss out on some boy-on-boy action!”

It was Vivi’s turn to sigh. “Nami, I’ll never understand you and your yaoi obsession. But I’m pretty sure you’re right about us going with Luffy. I think it’d be better and safer for him with friends.”

Nami nodded eagerly. “Yes, and if anything does happen, I think Zoro and Luffy would make a great pair! The dangerous bad boy and the innocent child, oh what a perfect combination... I just hope Ace doesn’t find out!” Nami continued rambling as Vivi and her kept walking over to the field for practice, Vivi sweat dropping along the way.

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy and Usopp finished changing and left the locker room, heading toward gym 4. For third period, the two had P.E. together.

Luffy was barely listening to his friend go on about this time he was fishing, and how he’d caught a giant whale-shark. He was more focused on the smell of food coming from the hall.

The gyms were located on the first floor, along with the cafeteria, and Luffy could hardly wait as lunchtime was soon approaching. His mouth watered at the smell of barbecue chicken wings, and his stomach rumbled for the thirtieth time since the bell had rung, ending their geometry class.

“Hara hetta,” Luffy mumbled, taking in the scents of all sorts of delicious foods.

“Hey! Luffy, are you listening to me?” Usopp’s loud voice brought Luffy out of his hunger trance.

“Huh, what?”

A tick mark appeared on Usopp’s tan forehead. “So like I was saying, the beast was huge! And it’s mouth was the size of a door! It had dozens of rows of sharp teeth...”

Luffy tuned out the chatter as he looked once more to the doors of the gym that would lead to the cafeteria. He briefly thought of Zoro, that weird green haired dude he’d met. Luffy then wondered what he should dress as for Law’s costume party. _‘Maybe I should ask Nami...?’_ He sighed, hoping that boring gym class would end soon.

But no, gym seemed to be a neverending class determined to make all the non-athletic kids suffer. So when their coach told them to go back to the locker room and change, Luffy ran like a maniac.

The two entered the changing room and Luffy threw his locker door open, grabbing his clothes and carelessly slipping them on.

“Yosh! Let’s go, Usopp!” Luffy yelled and sprinted to the door as the bell rung.

“Wait, Luffy! Finish putting your clothes on first!” Usopp called out a little too late. Since Luffy was right in the middle of changing when the bell sounded, he was only half dressed, wearing pants at least (thank God), but no shirt.

Usopp sighed; his friend was so high maintenance. He finished putting back on his uniform, picked up Luffy’s abandoned shirt, and followed slowly after his best friend.

Ω Ω Ω

Ace and Kid were making their way down the stairs to the lunchroom, when Ace saw his half naked brother standing in line for food. “Damn it, Luffy,” Ace cursed and ran after him.

As he neared his younger brother, Ace noticed that both girls and boys alike were staring at Luffy. Some had bewildered expressions, completely clueless as to why this random kid was shirtless, while others were checking him out. Ace suddenly felt angry at the younger for exposing himself like this. His protective side began to come out.

“Oh, hey Ace!” Luffy turned and smiled, making all angry thoughts vanish instantly from his mind.

Instead, Ace blushed at the sight of his brother’s bare upper half. Sure, he’d seen Luffy naked many times when they were kids. But that was before he realized that his feelings were more than just brotherly love. Ace’s eyes wandered over the smooth skin and softly defined abs before Luffy spoke, quickly bringing the older’s attention back.

“Ace, are you feeling okay? Your face is kinda red.” Luffy questioned, genuinely worried.

“Um, I-I’m perfectly f-fine.” He tried not to stutter (failing completely) as he turned away from Luffy’s wondering gaze. “Anyways, where the hell is your shirt?” Ace regained his composure, though he could still feel a slight heat on his cheeks.

“Well, I was changing in the locker room when the bell rang! So I came to get food!” Luffy grinned, as if his logic made complete sense.

Ace sighed and felt the need to facepalm.

Just then, Kid walked up to the brothers. He looked from the shirtless Luffy to the slightly blushing Ace, and grinned at the older. Ace felt his blush deepen once more.

Luckily Usopp came jogging up to the three, a shirt in hand. “Phew, Luffy! I thought I lost you in this huge school!”

Luffy grinned again, “It’s not hard to find me, just look for the food and I’ll be there! Shishishishi! Well, thanks for bringing me my shirt. It was starting to get a little cold.” Luffy took the upper part of his uniform before slipping it on.

Ace felt the red heat disappear, and was replaced again with anger. Luffy being cold was _so_ not the issue here! It was him walking around half naked! “Luffy, I know you were hungry, but you can’t do this ever again.” Ace spoke sternly, and Luffy’s grin turned into a pout.

Kid nudged Ace on the shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want him doing this _ever_ again?”

Usopp and Luffy had confused looks on their faces while Kid burst out laughing, and Ace knew his face was heating up again.

“Shut up,” Ace muttered before turning back to his brother. “Luffy, you can only walk around shirtless at home–” Kid grinned, “–nowhere in public. Understand?”

Luffy smiled and nodded, obviously _not_ understanding. Ace sighed again; honestly, how Luffy’s mind worked was a complete mystery that may never be solved.

The four continued waiting in line until they got their meals, separating to go to different tables. Usopp and Luffy went to sit with Nami and Kaya, while Ace and Kid left to join the other seniors.

“Be careful, Lu.” Ace told him before they parted. “Love ya.”

Luffy smiled. “Love you too, Ace.”

Ace turned around abruptly, not wanting to show his brother the redness that had suddenly come to his cheeks. Yes, it was a simple ‘I love you’ phrase meant for brothers, but Ace said it with a deeper meaning. _‘Damn it, he doesn’t realize how much I want to hear those three words said in a different way.’_

Ω Ω Ω

Nami saw Luffy walking over towards their table, and she began to mentally plan his halloween costume. Since the three were going to go, they might as well make the best of it. Besides, Nami had been hearing mixed rumours about Zoro and Law all day. Some said that they were dangerous gang leaders, while others said that they only got into fights because others provoked them. Nami tapped her chin in thought. These different sides meant that Law and Zoro were either really mean punks, or strong guys that were basically forced into fighting.

_‘So what do I think about them...’_ Nami shook her head from the confusing thoughts and went back to planning Luffy’s costume. _‘What should he wear to the party? What will excite Zoro the most?’_ Her devious thoughts went on as Luffy and Vivi made light conversation.

“Hey, Luffy-san, guess what?”

“What?”

Vivi smiled warmly before speaking again. “Nami and I were also invited to Law’s party, so we decided to come too!”

Luffy stopped chewing and grinned hugely, “Dat’s great!” he mumbled, mouth full of food.

“Eww, Luffy! How many times do I have to say it? Chew with your mouth closed!” Usopp whined from his seat on Luffy’s left.

“‘Showry!” Luffy took another huge bite and spoke. Usopp merely slapped him upside the head.

Thinking this was a good opportunity, Nami stepped in. “Luffy, have you decided what you want to wear for the party next weekend?”

A short look of thought crossed the raven’s face, but it quickly formed into an unknowing grin. “Don’t know!”

Nami smiled evilly. “Then I know just the outfit.”


	3. Video Games and Late Nights

“Nami, when will you tell me what my costume is?” Luffy whined as the two walked side by side through the halls.

“Not until next weekend,” Nami insisted. “Honestly Luffy, you can wait until then, right?”

Luffy let out a frustrated sigh. “I guess so.”

“Good. But I will need your measurements, so come over after school today and I’ll take them.”

Luffy sighed again. “Alright.”

They finally made it to their foreign language class, Spanish 2. Neither actually wanted to learn Spanish, but three credits of a language class were required, so they decided to take the same one. Opening the door, Nami was met with a small class, only around twenty people or so. And of course, sitting in the far corner were two familiar guys.

“Of course they’d be in here...” Nami muttered to herself.

“Look, it’s Zoro and Law!” Luffy immediately brightened up and ran over to the corner to greet them. Nami followed slowly.

“I didn’t know you two were taking Spanish,” Law said as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Yep! But we’re only doing it for the credits,” Luffy replied as he took the seat next to Zoro.

Zoro smirked. “At least I have another class with you.”

Luffy gave him a warm smile while Nami tried to control her yaoi mind. Nami wasn’t quite sure what to label Zoro and Law. They definitely weren’t honour students, but they weren’t exactly bad guys either. The information Nami had been getting on them was mixed, so she decided to get to know them herself.

“Good afternoon, class.” A soft voice interrupted Nami’s thoughts. She turned to the front of the class, along with her classmates. A tall woman with long brown hair entered the room. “My name is Ms. Rogers, and I’ll be teaching you Spanish 2.”

Nami droned out the rest of her introductory speech, and instead began mentally planning out Luffy’s costume.

Ms. Rogers had them do a group assignment in pairs, so Nami and Luffy were together while Zoro and Law were. But the two groups still sat by each other so they could talk. Luffy got into a conversation with Zoro about video games, while Nami and Law were actually working on the assignment. Class passed by pretty fast, and soon the bell rang.

Nami grabbed her backpack and stuffed her journal and textbook inside it. Luffy was just saying bye to the others, so Nami and Luffy made their way out of the class.

Their next class was biology, so the two walked through the crowd to room B212 on the second floor. A familiar face with bright blue hair awaited them in the classroom.

“Nami! Luffy!” Vivi called, waving them over.

“Vivi!” Luffy yelled and ran up to greet her. Luffy sat down next to her and talked about their previous classes while Nami sat across from them.

Their teacher, Mr. Orr, introduced himself and gave them an assignment, which the three began working on. This class seemed longer than the others because of the difficult assignment, so when the bell rang, Luffy cheered out loud. Mr. Orr gave him a funny look.

Luffy and Vivi said bye to Nami, who had Algebra 2 next. Luffy and Vivi had art together, and they met up with Usopp on the way.

Their art teacher was young and short, and wore her hair in two large braids. She introduced herself as Miss Goldenweek while munching on a cracker. She gave her students a sketching assignment to draw and shade something in the room. Luffy, Usopp, and Vivi all chatted while sketching, and their class passed by very quickly.

Finally, it was time for their seventh period class, the last one of the day. Luffy, Vivi, and Usopp all had English 1 last, and they were pleasantly surprised to see Nami sitting and waiting inside the class.

“Nami! You have English last too?” Luffy asked excitedly, although the answer was pretty obvious.

Nami nodded and greeted Vivi, who sat next to her. Usopp and Luffy sat behind them. Their teacher introduced themselves and gave them a reading assignment, which wasn’t so bad unless you were Luffy, who couldn’t sit still for long amounts of time. The classroom was completely silent as the other students read the assigned section.

Luffy began fidgeting in his seat, watching the time tick slowly by on the clock hanging on the wall. He bounced his leg restlessly and tapped his fingers on the desk in anticipation for the day to be over. Usopp gave him a sideways glance.

“You okay?” He whispered.

Luffy shook his head quickly.

Usopp sighed, knowing what was wrong. “At least class is almost over.”

Luffy glanced at the clock again, and was relieved to see it read 3:35. School would end in ten minutes. He picked his book back up and tried to concentrate on the words, but he was too restless to do so.

The bell finally rang ten minutes later, and Luffy immediately stood up, shouting, “Yes!”

The teacher gave him an odd look.

Nami walked over to him. “Ready to come to my house?”

Luffy nodded eagerly. “Yep, just let me text Ace.”

Ω Ω Ω

“Dude, just tell him. It’s the end of the day, so just talk to Luffy when you get home.” Kid told Ace.

Ace listened to his friend’s words and considered his options. 1) He could tell Luffy that he had had a crush on him for years. 2) Ace could continue to ignore/bury his crush and never tell Luffy the truth. The second option sounded horrible, so he looked to the first choice. There were two more possibilities that could branch off from that choice. Luffy would either A) return his feelings, or B) feel incredibly awkward because his older brother liked him romantically and Luffy would never feel that way. The second possibility made Ace nervous.

What if Ace confessed and Luffy didn’t return his feelings? Then both brothers would feel incredibly awkward, and Luffy would never be able to look at Ace the same way again. Luffy would probably never be able to say “I love you” again without thinking of the deeper meaning that Ace would want.

Ace sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his long black hair. He needed to stop thinking about the worst case scenarios, and focus on the slim possibility that Luffy might actually like him back.

Kid was right. He needed to tell Luffy. Luffy had a right to know, even if he didn’t feel the same way for Ace.

And today was the perfect time to tell him. Neither Ace or Luffy had anything planned after school today, so it would be a quiet evening for the two at the apartment. Then, Ace might be able to tell him.

Ace had gone over the confession scenario hundreds of times in his head before, so he had a pretty good idea of what he might say.

“Alright,” Ace said, a look of determination forming over his face. “I’ll tell Luffy tonight.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kid cheered and clapped him on the shoulder.

The two seniors continued walking to the parking lot as Ace’s phone rang. He pulled it out, and saw that it was a text from Luffy. The message read: _Going over to Nami’s house! Be home later._

Ace immediately deflated. If Luffy was going over to Nami’s, then it could take hours for him to get back to the apartment! And at that point, it would be time for bed. In other words, Ace would have no time to confess his feelings.

“Dude, that sucks.” Kid mumbled as he glanced at Ace’s phone.

Sighing, Ace sent Luffy a quick _‘okay, be safe’_ text before shoving his phone into his back pocket.

Ace and Kid continued to the parking lot, their pace noticeably slower now.

Letting out another heavy sigh, Ace murmured, “I guess there’s always tomorrow.”

Ω Ω Ω

“All right... now turn.”

Luffy obediently turned in place as Nami wrapped the measuring tape around his bare chest.

“How much longer is this going to take?” Luffy whined. He wasn’t embarrassed for being shirtless around his friend. No, Luffy was just tired of standing in one place for so long. School had been enough of a torture.

“Not much longer,” Nami replied as she wrote down some measurements in her journal. She then moved the tape to measure Luffy’s waist and arms. “Not much longer,” she repeated.

Luffy let out a loud, exasperated sigh.

“All right, all right. I think I’ve got all I need.” Nami said as she double checked her written measurements.

“Finally! Let’s go play some video games now!” Luffy yelled excitedly as he grabbed his shirt and threw it on.

“Okay.” Nami sighed, but a smile played at her lips. _‘Luffy hasn’t changed a bit.’_

“Yay!” Luffy did a small dance as he bounced around the room.

The two headed out into Nami’s living room, which was large and spacious. Very different from Luffy and Ace’s messy apartment. Nojiko was pouring a glass of orange juice in the kitchen that overlooked the living room.

“Oh hey, Luffy. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Nojiko remarked.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile.” Luffy replied but was busy setting up the Xbox. “What game do you want to play?” He asked, turning to Nami.

“Black ops is fine.” Nami said, sinking onto the plush blue couch.

“‘Kay.” Luffy put the disc in the machine, grabbed two controllers, and hopped up onto the couch next to Nami.

When the menu came up, Nami selected the zombies option, and the two began to play. Nojiko sat on a nearby couch, watching the game and yelling at them to get headshots. Hours later, the three friends had just made it to round 24 when Luffy’s phone rang.

“Shoot,” Luffy muttered as Nami paused the game. Grabbing his phone, the caller ID read Nii-chan! so he pressed the talk button. “Hello?”

 _“Dammit Lu. Do you know what time it is?”_ His brother’s voice came in loud enough for Nami to hear it.

Luffy winced from the sharp tone. “Uhh... no?”

_“It’s 11:00! On a school night!”_

Glancing at his phone real quick, the time did read 11:03. _‘Shit. It’s later than I thought...’_

“I’ll be home soon, then.”

 _“No way! I’ll come and pick you up. I don’t want you walking home this late at night!”_ Ace argued.

Luffy then countered by saying that he was old enough to walk home by himself, which led to an over-the-phone argument. Nojiko rolled her eyes, got up, and left the room. Nami let out an aggravated sigh and put a hand over her face. Luffy was basically yelling into his cell at his brother, who Nami could clearly hear from the volume. The argument was then cut short by Nami elbowing Luffy sharply in the side.

“Ouch! Fine, then come pick me up.” Luffy growled and clicked the end call button. “What was that for?” He turned to Nami with a hurt expression.

“For wasting time arguing, baka!”

“Fine, sorry. Let’s just keep playing until Ace gets here.”

Not long after Nami pressed the resume button, Luffy got overrun by a mob of fast-moving zombies. Nami was overrun soon after.

“Aww, and we got so far, too!” Luffy complained, throwing his controller on the coffee table.

Sighing, Nami got up and stretched her legs. “Black ops isn’t a good game to play when frustrated.”

Luffy went into her bedroom and came back out with his backpack. “I guess you’re right.” His phone buzzed, so Luffy pulled it out. “Nii-chan is here. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Okay, goodnight! Sorry it got so late.” Nami said as she walked him to the door.

“It’s fine,” Luffy assured her. “I’ll talk to Ace when I get home. See you tomorrow!” Luffy waved goodbye to Nami as he walked out of her house.

Ace was waiting on his black motorcycle in the driveway. He handed Luffy the spare helmet, which Luffy quickly put on and hopped on behind him. The ride back home was quiet, with only the sound of wind breaking the silence. Luffy tightened his arms around his brother’s waist as the night air chilled him.

When they got back to the apartment, Ace pulled into the parking garage. Still, neither spoke. They made their way up to the second floor, their shoes making heavy thunks on the metal stairway. Any conversation was nonexistent.

Finally back in their apartment, Ace let out a heavy sigh. Luffy gave him a confused look. He had expected Ace to yell at him as soon as they set foot in the garage, but Ace had been silent. Not sure what to say or do, Luffy stood there awkwardly.

“Sorry, Nii-chan. I didn’t realize that it had gotten so late.” Luffy decided it was better to just apologize, go to bed, and forget that this had even happened. But as he went to walk past Ace, his brother grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. “Nii-chan...?”

“Damn it, Luffy. I thought that something bad happened to you. I was so worried.” Ace’s voice was barely above a whisper. Yet, his worry was completely understandable. Usually Luffy would walk back to the apartment around 7 or 8, but he had never stayed out this late without sending a quick text to Ace.

“Sorry,” Luffy repeated. He felt awkward just standing there and letting his brother hug him, so he returned the embrace. Ace then clung to him tighter. “Um, Nii-chan? Can’t breathe.”

“Oh!” Ace nearly shouted and immediately released his grip. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Luffy replied.

The two brothers stood there, not sure what to say. Finally the awkward silence was broken by Ace. “Well, you go get ready for bed.”

“Okay.” Luffy grabbed his backpack from where he had set it down on the floor and basically ran to his room. Quickly shutting the door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. His phone buzzed as he jumped on his bed. It was Nami: _'Was Ace mad? :/'_

Luffy frowned. He wasn’t really sure what had happened out there. _'Not really, he was acting weird though.'_ He hoped this reply was good enough for Nami.

 _'Weird how?'_ Apparently not.

Luffy pondered over how to reply. He decided that a short version of the evening would be good enough. _'Idk, the ride home was silent. Then when we got home he hugged me and told me that he was really worried.'_

It took awhile for Nami to text him back, but when she did, the message read: ' _His brother complex is getting really out of hand.'_

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. ' _Brother complex?'_

 _'Nothing! Anyways, I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow!'_ Nami replied.

 _'K! Night!'_ Luffy plugged his phone in to charge and set it down on his bedside table.

He changed into his pajamas quickly and curled up in his bed. This evening’s events were still fresh in his mind. Over the phone, Ace had sounded downright pissed, not even remotely worried. And when they got back to the apartment, Ace had sounded close to tears. And then there was that hug. Since they were brothers, simple hugs never bothered him. But this last one had seemed different somehow.

Shrugging, since thinking was too difficult, Luffy pulled his covers up over him and went to sleep.

Ω Ω Ω

“Then what did you do?”

“I told him that I was really worried.”

“Come on, dude. I know you well enough to know that something else happened. Just tell me,” Kid gave him a hard stare.

Sighing, Ace ran his hand through his raven locks. “Fine. We were back in the apartment, I told him I was worried, and then I hugged him.”

Kid frowned. “That’s all? A hug? I was expecting something big to have happened by the way it’s bothering you.”

“Yeah. I don’t know why it bothers me so much though.” Ace sighed again. That seemed to be all he was doing lately.

“So, are you going to confess to him today then?” Kid asked, changing the subject only slightly since it still involved Luffy.

“Probably not.”

“What the hell? Why not? You were going to do it yesterday,” Kid pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah. I just think that I should wait for the right moment.” Ace paused. “Yesterday was really weird.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me. But, whatever. I mean, what’s another week or two when you’ve been crushing on him for several years.”

Sighing again, Ace continued walking to his next class. He really didn’t have the energy to deal with school at the moment. Yesterday had really drained him.

He was sure that Luffy would be home around 7 or 8, so Ace had decided to go over to Kid’s house. He thought that Luffy would get back to the apartment before him, so he stayed over at Kid’s until 10:45ish. When he got back to the empty apartment, he freaked.

So when he got his brother on the phone, he was mad. Luffy was only a freshman, so he really shouldn’t have stayed out so late. Since Ace was a senior, it really didn’t matter for him. But Luffy was Ace’s responsibility, and he needed to take care of his younger brother.

By the time Ace and Luffy had arrived at the apartment, all of his anger had melted away. That’s when he realized that he was so worried for Luffy, that he used anger when he hadn’t meant to. He wasn’t even mad, just worried.

And that hug... Ace poured all of his feelings and worry into that one hug. He wanted it to be different from the brotherly hugs that the two frequently shared. He wanted to let Luffy know that he cared for him.

He really wanted to tell Luffy how he really felt, but after yesterday, he just wasn’t sure when the right time will be.


	4. The Party - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Crossdressing, underage drinking.

  

“Nami, do I really have to wear this?” Luffy whined as he patted the brightly coloured fabric on his body. The second week of school had ended, and now it was late Friday afternoon, the day of Law’s Halloween party. During school, Luffy had gotten to know Zoro better. Such as how Zoro and Law were held back a year for low attendance, so they were both a year older than Luffy. But there were still many things that he didn’t know about them.

Aggravated, Nami almost growled. “Yes, Luffy. For the millionth time, yes. Besides, don’t you want to be good friends with Zoro? He’ll love it if you wear this tonight!”

Luffy pouted. Yes, he wanted to be better friends with Zoro, “But isn’t the wig and makeup just a _little_ much?”

“Of course not! Now, let’s go meet up with Vivi before we go to Law’s!” Nami managed to make her smile reappear, pleased with Luffy in the outfit.

Luffy sighed, “Alright, I’ll wear it to the party. Just don’t tell Ace!”

Nami seriously wanted to fist pump at this moment. Luffy caved into wearing the costume, just like she knew he would, though he was still a little hesitant. “No duh I won’t tell him.” Nami had already lied to Ace earlier saying that Luffy was going to spend the night at her house, so it’s not like she was going to tell him about the costume or party. Nami smirked, knowing how her and Luffy’s little white lie had worked perfectly to fool Ace. “Now, let’s go get Vivi.”

Ω Ω Ω

“W-wow, Luffy-san. You look, um... great,” Vivi gave the boy a wary smile as Nami and Luffy had shown up at her house.

Luffy grinned back, getting used to being in the costume. “Thanks, but I still think Nami put on too much makeup. And these heels hurt! How do you girls walk in these?” Luffy tried taking a wobbling step out the door, just to show his point.

“We try,” Vivi responded, looking over her friend.

Luffy was wearing a ridiculously short, poofy maid dress. It was black with white lace, complete with an apron, thigh high fishnet stockings, and a feather duster. Luffy was even wearing a black, curly pigtail wig that was tied up in matching white lace bows. He sported a pair of low shiny heels, which were supposed to be easier for him to walk in. His false eyelashes made his already huge eyes look even bigger, and although Luffy complained about the makeup, it gave his face a more innocent appearance.

From a short distance, Luffy looked completely female. That is, until you get up close and see him lacking in the chest area.

Vivi gave him a concerned smile and narrowed her eyes at the redhead. “Nami! How Could you put Luffy in a dress? And in heels? And with makeup!?”

Nami, wearing a revealing navy blue sailor dress, crossed her arms over her large chest. “It’s not my fault! And I always wanted to see what Luffy would look like as a girl...” She said the second part a little quieter, but Vivi still caught it.

The blunette sighed. _‘As long as Luffy doesn’t mind...’_ She glanced over to the boy who was playing with the silky ribbons on the outfit. “I guess we have to get going then.”

“Yay! Party!” Luffy’s fist shot in the air, and he began stumbling down the sidewalk.

Nami and Vivi followed after him and continued their conversation. “Are you crazy? With Luffy wearing that, Zoro will jump him or something!” She spoke in an angry, hushed tone to avoid Luffy overhearing.

Nami’s brown eyes sparkled. “That’s what I’m hoping for.”

The rest of the walk was spent with Luffy leading the way, humming a happy tune while Nami and Vivi made idle chatter behind him. After a short time, the three arrived at the address.

“Damn~!” Nami whistled. “I knew his parents were successful doctors, but I didn’t know they were this rich!” The friends stood in awe in front of Law’s house (more like mansion). It was a large three-story building that had many cars lining the streets. Loud bass music and laughter could already be heard from the outside.

The three walked up to the oversized door, and Vivi hesitantly knocked on it. They were all surprised when it swung open, revealing Law who was wearing -surprise, surprise- a doctor costume.

 _‘How fitting,’_ Nami thought dryly.

“Nami, Vivi, and... who’s your little friend?” Law leaned against the doorframe and peered at the dressed up Luffy. Loud music blasted from the behind him.

“Law! It’s me, Luffy!” Luffy giggled at his funny friend, who stared at the boy, completely shocked.

“Luffy?” he asked, still in a frozen stupor. Slowly, Law shook his head, dark gray eyes glued to the teen. “Never would’ve guessed that you’d be this pretty as a girl.”

Luffy frowned. “But I’m a boy!”

“It’s all thanks to my amazing makeup skills!” Nami boasted.

Law smirked and nodded in response, taking one last look at the now curly-haired teen before turning to the other girls. “Anyways, you two ladies look lovely as well.” He glanced from Nami to Vivi, one wearing a skimpy sailor outfit, the other a modest witch costume.

“Thanks, I try!” Nami smiled, but felt a little creeped out how Law had said ‘as well’, meaning he also thought Luffy looked pretty. _‘Well... of course Luffy looks nice! I spent hours working on his wig and makeup!’_

“Yeah, thanks, but compared to them, I feel a little overdressed,” Vivi stated, referring to her knee-length purple dress.

Law chuckled. “Sometimes modest is hottest. Now, why don’t you all come in? The party’s already started.”

“Party time!” Luffy shouted, who despite his girly appearance, still acted like his dumb, usual self.

Nami and Vivi followed after their friend who bolted into the house and disappeared in the crowd.

“Holy shit...” Nami gazed around the spacious front hall.

Noise and heat were the first things she noticed. Bass music absent of lyrics blasted throughout the house while people laughed and shouted to be heard over it. The house was packed with people dressed in various costumes, forming a sweaty, hot, grinding mess that made up the dance floor. It was dark, with flashing colored lights highlighting the the crowd as people jumped to the beat of the music.

The room itself was well decorated for Halloween, as was the rest of the house which expanded to huge party rooms on the left and right side. Up ahead was a grand staircase that led to multiple guest bedrooms. Nami could take a wild guess of what was happening in the guest rooms.

“This is crazy,” Vivi said, voice rising and barely audible above the pounding noise.

“Where did Luffy go?” Nami narrowed her eyes, trying to see better in the darkness.

Beside them, Law shrugged. “He already ran into the crowd.”

 _‘Damn it,’_ Nami cursed inwardly. ‘ _We were supposed to stay together! Now how am I supposed to find him in this mess?’_

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy dashed through the grinding bodies of people, eager to get what he was looking for. Once he had entered the mansion, Luffy had immediately caught the scent of food. Now he was blindly weaving through the crowd, desperate to get some party snacks.

Eventually, Luffy reached the kitchen. There was a bar filled with different snacking items, along with people sitting and having a drink. People in the kitchen area were standing in a circle, chanting something about ‘chug’, but Luffy ignored them and focused in on the bar. He quickly grabbed a seat and began stuffing his face with the food on the counter. Luffy wasn’t even sure what he was eating, but it tasted good, so he continued.

“Hey! Watch it, bitch!” A gruff voice sounded on Luffy’s right, to the person sitting next to him. Apparently, Luffy’s messy eating had disturbed that person.

“Showry,” Luffy mumbled, mouth full of food. He turned and glanced to his right, surprised to see familiar green hair. “Zowo! Wha awr you dowing herw?”

Zoro had a confused expression. Then he saw the scar under the left eye and realized who this was. _“...Luffy?”_

Upon being recognized, Luffy nodded and swallowed. “Yep! It’s me!”

Zoro felt a heat rise to his cheeks and felt a warm liquid running down his nose. Quickly wiping away the blood, Zoro regained his composure. He then smirked as he glanced over the little boy, who now looked absolutely fuckable in this maid outfit. “You look cute.”

Hearing the nice words, Luffy grinned. “Thanks, and I like your pirate costume! So, what are you doing over here?”

Smirk still in place, Zoro gestured to the glass in his hands. Inside was a light brown, semi transparent liquid. “Just having a drink. And I can see that you’re here for the food.”

“Yep!” Luffy said, still grinning. His smile faded as curiosity rose up in him. “What are you drinking?” Luffy leaned closer to the man, peering down in the smelly cup.

“Whiskey. You want some?”

Luffy leaned back in his barstool. “No way, yuck! Ace told me that I should never have alcohol.”

Zoro’s smirk faltered. From the two week’s he’d known Luffy, he had heard many stories of the older brother. Though he hadn’t met Ace, Zoro could tell that the senior had an overprotective attitude along with some blatantly obvious brother complex issues. “Come on, it’s a party. Live a little. One shot won’t do you any harm.”

Though Luffy still looked a little unsure, his frown lessened to a neutral expression. “Okay, I guess.”

The cocky smirk returned to Zoro’s lips as he went to the other side of the bar and poured Luffy a shot. He slid the drink across the counter, which stopped right in front of Luffy. “For you, my lady.”

At those gentle words, Luffy felt his face heat up. _‘What’s wrong with me?’_ Luffy shook his head to clear his thoughts and the blonde curls bounced from side to side. “Thanks,” Luffy picked up the small, fancy glass and wrinkled his nose at the strong odor it emitted. “It smells bad.”

“It tastes better than it smells,” Zoro insisted.

“Okay,” Luffy nodded and lifted the small glass to his lips. His little pink tongue darted out to sample the liquid, and Zoro watched the movement with rapt fascination. “It tastes bad too.”

Zoro chuckled and moved back to sit next to Luffy, shaking his head. “You’re supposed to drink it all in one go. Like this.” He then refilled his glass, bringing it to his lips and tipping his head back. Luffy watched as the liquid was quickly drained, and felt a rising determination to impress his friend.

Zoro slammed the empty cup down, a rough cough escaping him.

“Got it.” Luffy nodded and lifted the cup again.

The first shot hit him like a punch to the throat, and he ended up coughing harshly. His throat burned and tears clouded his vision. Zoro patted him on the shoulder in approval and poured him another.

“Here,” Zoro said, sliding the next shot over to him.

Luffy downed the shot while Zoro eyed him hungrily.

Honestly, with Luffy in that outfit, Zoro just wanted to jump him and take him right on the spot. But he couldn’t be rash about things. Though he was fairly sure that Luffy liked him back, Zoro wanted a guarantee about how tonight would play out. He’d let the boy drink a little, and then see how the situation would change in his favor.

Seeing the way the delicate mouth slurped up the hard whiskey, Zoro felt his pants tighten. Yes, he really wanted to take the boy– and _now_.

Luffy sat oblivious to the stares, downing one shot after another. It really didn’t taste too bad. Other than the slight burn in his mouth before he swallowed, Luffy decided he liked it. He couldn’t understand why Ace was so against him drinking alcohol. Sure, he was underage, but that didn’t really matter at a party. Still, he felt a little bad for going against Ace’s rules like this. First off, he had lied to him about going over to Nami’s house, and now he was having some alcohol. _‘I just hope he doesn’t find out.’_

As Luffy finished his next shot, -this must have been number 8, or 9?- he realized that his eyes weren’t working properly. It would take him way too long to focus on something, and even moving his gaze around proved to be a challenge. He blinked slowly, mouth dropping open in a content sigh. He felt good. Calm. Relaxed.

“Luffy, do you like me?”

Ω Ω Ω

“Great party, Law!”

“Thanks.”  
“‘Dis party is off ‘da hook! Invite me to ‘da next one too!”  
“Sure thing.”

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down that way.”

“Thanks for the invite!”

“No problem.” Law gave half hearted answers to the random people in his house. He didn’t know half of who they were; they were just there. And right now, he didn’t have time to deal with these haphazard drunks, he had to find Luffy and be sure he was okay.

In the two weeks he’d gotten to know Luffy, Law had figured out that food was one of his top priorities. That’s why Law was now making his way over to the kitchen.

As he neared the bar area, Law wasn’t that surprised to see Zoro and Luffy sitting together. _‘Of course Zoro would be here too. He loves alcohol.’_

Law drew nearer to the duo, but stopped when he saw Luffy with a small glass in hand. A shot glass.  
Anger swelled in his belly. _‘How dare Zoro try to get Luffy drunk?!’_ But instead of getting closer, Law stayed, unmoving in place. He was a smart guy. Zoro was a strong guy. If Law went over there to get in between Zoro and Luffy, he’d definitely get hurt. And since he was smart, Law knew that Luffy already belonged to Zoro. He’d seen how Zoro had been eyeing the boy since day one.

And when Zoro picked someone, they were _his._ No one could get in his way.

Even though Law liked Luffy and wanted to help him, he couldn’t get in Zoro’s way. He had tried something similar in the past, and it didn’t end well. He didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.

The only thing Law couldn’t decide on was whether Zoro really loved Luffy or not. He was sure that Luffy had feelings for the older, but with Zoro, Law couldn’t tell. Zoro had ‘chosen’ people in the past. People who he would take without a second thought. But with Luffy, things were slightly different. Law had never seen Zoro hold back so long. The most he’d wait until moving on to sex was a mere three days.

But it had been _two whole weeks_. And now was the perfect opportunity for Zoro to get exactly what he wanted.

So rather than getting closer, Law slowly backed up. His cold gray eyes were narrowed at the green haired man he called his friend. He sighed, feeling defeated. “Zoro, you win this round,” he muttered and backed away from the bar. He moved away from the two, knowing exactly how this evening would end for the little Luffy.

Ω Ω Ω

Zoro could see how Luffy swayed unsteadily in his seat, large eyes blinking lazily. _‘Now’s my chance.’_

“Luffy, do you like me?”

The drunken Luffy turned his head slowly, eyes half open and glossy. A bright smile formed on his lips. “Of course I like you Zoro,” his words were surprisingly coherent, if not a little slurred. “You’re my friend and I love you.”

Hearing those words from Luffy’s mouth was unbearable, and Zoro couldn’t take it anymore. His pants were uncomfortably tight with wanting and need for the boy. The room felt warm, and a bead of sweat ran down his brow.

He needed to take this kid, and _now._

“Luffy, come here.” Zoro gestured to the teen and Luffy did as told. Luffy climbed atop Zoro’s lap, straddling him, as the short dress hiked up even further on his pale, milky thighs. Luffy looked into Zoro’s green eyes, faces a few inches apart. Warm puffs of breath on his cheek made Luffy shiver with anticipation.

Zoro closed the distance, and roughly pressed their lips together. He began to ravage the little mouth, and Zoro was sure he’d end up bruising the younger. But at the moment, he didn’t care. All that mattered was that they were finally kissing. After two weeks of waiting, Zoro was getting his reward.

Luffy was surprised as he felt the contact on his mouth, but his eyes fluttered shut and he let it happen. Something in him felt right. It felt right for him to be kissing Zoro. So he moved his mouth the best he could to match the other’s, being inexperienced and all.

Zoro could feel Luffy try to kiss back, and smirked. He traced his tongue on the boy’s bottom lip, which opened eagerly to accept him. Zoro plunged himself into the wet cavern, and quickly began exploring the insides. He tasted the party food that Luffy had eaten not long ago, the beer he’d just drunk, and something sweet he couldn’t quite place. He determined that it was Luffy’s own unique flavor.

Deciding he liked how it tasted, Zoro continued to search the foreign mouth. He felt Luffy feebly press his tongue against his own, and decided to make them dance. Zoro led Luffy slowly at first, but the two soon picked up speed with their mouths smashed against each other, tongues tangling together.

Zoro pulled the wet appendage into his mouth, and began sucking on it. He cracked his eyes open and saw the panting face of the boy he liked. Zoro let go, realizing that the little one would need a breath.

He was right, for as soon as the two separated, Luffy took several huge gulps of air. Zoro studied the boy in his lap. Luffy’s face was completely red, either from embarrassment or lack of oxygen, Zoro couldn’t tell. But the expression on his face was so... erotic and inviting. With his half lidded eyes, he was clearly pleading for Zoro to continue the treatment.

Zoro complied with the unspoken demand as he grabbed the back of Luffy’s head and brought their mouths together once more. This time Luffy tentatively brushed his tongue against Zoro’s rugged lips, which opened in surprise. But Luffy was too new to this and Zoro ended up taking over.

Whistling was heard to their right, and Zoro cracked one eye open. There were a bunch of guys, totally wasted, watching them and howling.

“Let me have her when you’re done!” One man dressed as a clown boldly stated.

Zoro’s eye narrowed at the drunks. Although he didn’t say anything, the idiots got the message to back off.

Luffy had remained glued to Zoro’s mouth in a lust induced state, completely unaware of anything other than Zoro. Once Zoro returned his full attention to the little one on his lap, he smirked into the kiss. He decided that now was a good time to prove to others that Luffy was his.

He backed away from the tongue tie and began sucking on Luffy’s bottom lip. Suddenly, he bit down hard, nearly drawing blood. Luffy moaned lowly, but otherwise didn’t react. _‘He’s too far gone,’_ Zoro thought absentmindedly. Zoro continued sucking on the lip, enjoying how his lips turned a darker red from his ministrations.

Although Zoro liked foreplay, he had an aching arousal that desperately needed attention. Zoro detached his mouth from Luffy’s with an audible smack. “How about we take this upstairs, to a guest bedroom?”

Ω Ω Ω

“Luffy-san!”

“He’s not here,” Nami sighed. Vivi and Nami had been searching for Luffy ever since they lost him in the crowd.

Vivi looked around the dark room with flashing colored lights. _‘If he’s not here, then I just have to calm down and think.’_ Vivi closed her eyes for a moment. She was really worried about the raven-haired kid, and even though Nami didn’t show it, she knew that the redhead was equally worried. _‘Think, think. If I was Luffy-san, where would I go?’_ Instantly a thought popped into her head. Food. _‘Of course! Why didn’t we think of this before?’_

“Nami! Let’s go look for Luffy in the kitchen!” Vivi called to her friend by her side.

“Yeah! Ugh, how come I didn’t think of that?” Nami’s hand connected to her temple.

Vivi led the two through the mass of bodies towards the expansive kitchen. As they got closer, both Vivi and Nami gasped at the sight.

Luffy, still wearing the curly wig and maid outfit, was currently straddling Zoro. Though Zoro’s back was to them, they could see Luffy’s reddened face moving along with Zoro’s.

“Omigod,” Nami breathed heavily. “I was right! They look perfect together!”

Vivi frowned, and turned to the redhead with a panicked expression. “Nami! Have you forgotten how dangerous Zoro is supposed to be? You told me yourself about the school gangs and their fights!”

Nami didn’t feel like pointing out the fact that Zoro was not actually in a gang, because he was still dangerous. She sighed heavily and pushed her fantasies to the back of her mind. “I guess you’re right. We should stop them.”

But just as the two were about to break it up, they froze upon seeing Luffy’s mouth detach from Zoro’s. _‘What are they doin– omigod.’_ Vivi watched with horror as Zoro carried Luffy up the stairs bridal style.

“Nami! Zoro’s taking Luffy to a bedroom upstairs!”

Nami, now equally panicked, turned to the bluenette. “What are we going to do? We can’t stop them now!”

Vivi’s mind raced for a solution, and she saw only one option. “Nami, give me your phone.”

Confusion appeared on the redhead’s face as she took her cell from her pocket and handed it over. “Sure, but why?”

Vivi searched through the contacts until the right name appeared on the screen. She quickly tapped the ‘call’ button and held the phone to her ear.

“I’m calling Ace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally fixed this chapter. After experiencing what it's like to actually drink, I realized how inaccurate this chapter was and it pissed me off. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Luffy's Rescue? - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the rating change.

 

“Damn it, Lu! What the hell were you thinking? Going to a fucking party like this?!” Ace listed off a string of curses as he sped down the crowded street on his motorcycle. He was going way over the speed limit, but he didn’t care. Luffy’s safety outweighed the possibility of getting a speeding ticket at the moment.

As he raced through the crisp night air, Ace thought back to his earlier conversation with Vivi.

 

_“Hello?”_

_“Hello?! Is this Ace?!” Ace had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. The person on the other end was yelling and he could hear a loud beat in the background._

_Ace glanced at the receiver to make sure he got the caller I.D. right. “Is this Nami?”_

_“No! This is Vivi! You met me last week!” The girl now identified as Vivi still shouted into the phone, and Ace cringed at the volume._

 

Ace picked up speed, pushing the motorcycle past its limits. He grinded his teeth in anger, knowing exactly what he’d have to face when he got to his destination.

 

_“Vivi, why are you calling on Nami’s phone at this hour?” Suddenly his brotherly instincts kicked in. “Where’s Luffy? Is he okay?”_

_The voice on the other line went silent for a moment, and in that short time Ace could hear pounding music and crazy shouting people in the background. Confusion filled him. Wasn’t Luffy just going to be spending the night at Nami’s house? Before Ace could think about it any longer, the voice returned, hysterically yelling once more. “No! He’s not okay! We’re at Law’s house for a party and now Luffy is going to get raped or something!”_

_Immediately Ace sat up from where he lounged on his sofa at home. “What?!” It was his turn to shout as he leapt up, grabbed his keys and shoes, and was out the door._

 

Vivi had filled him in with the rest of the situation as he had reached the motorcycle resting in the garage and brought the beast to life. His sleek black ride seemed to roar with the same intensity and ferocity as Ace did. He continued speeding down the road, nearing the destination of Law’s mansion. _‘Don’t worry Luffy! I’m coming!’_

Ace wove in and out of the busy streets, breaking several traffic laws, but nothing would stop him until he made sure Luffy was safe. Once he arrived at the house, Ace pulled his motorcycle into the front. Quickly he hopped off and stormed up to the door. It was already open with Nami and Vivi waiting on the porch.

“Dammit Ace, what took you so long?” Nami called as he neared. Though her tone was harsh, Ace could tell that she was just as worried as he was.

“Where’s Luffy?” He demanded.

Vivi gestured him inside and pointed to the upstairs. “Zoro took him in one of those rooms. Please hurry! It’s already been like 10 minutes since I called!”

Ace needed no further direction as he moved into the house and began shoving past the grinding bodies on the dance floor.

“Woah, man! Watch it!”

Ace turned to see a tan, blonde haired man that he had just pushed out of his path. The guy frowned upon noticing the annoyed and panicked expressions on Ace’s face, but his frown soon twisted up into a drunken smile. “Calm down, dude. This is a party, so relax and have fun!”

Parting his lips for a sharp retort, Ace was stopped when the strange man came forward and forced a cup to his lips. Ace, who still had his mouth open, gagged at the sour tasting liquid filling his mouth. He slapped the drink away, anger lining his features as he narrowed his eyes at the guy.

“W-what the hell was that?” Ace asked coughing.

The blonde man smiled again. “Beer! What else would you have at a party? Though I did add a little something to make it have a little more kick!”

Alarmed, Ace widened his dark eyes. _‘Beer?! I can barely handle my alcohol!’_ Even more pissed, Ace’s clenched fist shot out to the unsuspecting man. He stumbled backwards as Ace quickly turned away.

He could faintly hear the cackling hyena-like laughter of the man over the pounding music as Ace continued through the crowd. His vision began to blur, but Ace kept walking, determined to find his brother. _‘I can’t get drunk and pass out now! I need to save Luffy!’_

Ace clung to the railing as he stepped up the stairs, not wanting to lose his balance. As he finally stood on the second floor, Ace was faced with a hallway lined with doors to spare bedrooms. He then realized that he’d have to check each one in order to find Luffy.

“Damn it!” Ace swore as he lunged for the nearest door, throwing it open.

“Ah, ah, harder!” A brunette cried in ecstasy from within the room.

Ace quickly closed the door, blushing deeply. _‘Okay... next one!’_ Ace twisted the knob to the second door and barely even had it open before he shut it again. _‘Shit! This is taking too long! Luffy... please be safe!’_

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy felt himself being carried up the stairs. His senses were going in and out of focus. _‘Maybe from the alcohol?’_ He glanced to his holder, and a light blush formed on his cheeks upon realizing it was Zoro. He continued to stare at the older man, and a strange heat rose in his belly. It was a foreign feeling, but Luffy knew that he wanted something from Zoro.

Zoro kept a brisk pace, trying to get to a bedroom as soon as possible. His arousal was throbbing painfully against its restrictions in his pants, and Zoro couldn’t wait for Luffy to free it. Once up the stairs, Zoro went to the back of the hall and successfully found an empty room. Zoro slammed the door open and immediately dropped Luffy on the oversized bed. He wasted no time as he climbed on top of Luffy and resumed their earlier makeout session.

Zoro smashed his lips against Luffy’s, hungrily tasting his mouth. Luffy responded by wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck, deepening the sloppy kiss while Zoro let his hands wander under the dress and feel Luffy’s soft thighs. Luffy took this opportunity to flip them over, ending up on a startled Zoro’s stomach. He smirked to himself, having Zoro right where he wanted him... wait, what _did_ he want? Luffy didn’t exactly have a plan of action, he was just doing what felt right.

Zoro seemed to notice the look of thought that crossed over Luffy’s face as he pulled the boy back down for another kiss.

Luffy grinned into the kiss as he thought of something. His hand shot out to grip the bulge in between Zoro’s legs, earning a grunt from the man. Luffy massaged the clothed erection before Zoro’s hand travelled down to unzip his pants. As his hardened cock came free, Zoro brought his hand back up to push Luffy further down. Luffy kissed a trail down Zoro’s stomach as his head was directed down towards Zoro’s his throbbing cock.

“Suck,” Zoro commanded in a husky voice, sending a shiver of excitement down Luffy’s spine.

He gave the head an experimental lick as Zoro voiced his pleasure in a groan. Luffy repeatedly licked it before Zoro’s impatient hand pushed the back of his head down, forcing Luffy to take the entire shaft in his mouth. Zoro let out a satisfied growl while Luffy gagged at the huge size. The wet heat surrounding his cock made Zoro tangle his fingers in the wig’s blonde locks.

Luffy was getting used to the length in his mouth as he deep throated Zoro. He swirled his tongue around the shaft as it was almost brought completely out before it was pushed back in and he would suck on the base. Every once in awhile he would hum, sending a thrilling vibration throughout Zoro’s manhood.

Feeling complete ecstasy, Zoro bucked his hips into the hot mouth that engulfed him. His rough fingers tightened in the blonde hair of the wig, wanting more of the feeling. A tightening feeling in his balls let Zoro know that he was about to cum. A few moments later, he came with a loud growl.

Luffy choked as a thick liquid that filled his mouth. It left a displeasing and salty taste on his tongue, so he tried to spit it up. The hand at the back of his head was removed and Luffy pulled himself up on his knees, coughing.

Zoro frowned, “You’re supposed to swallow it.”

Blushing, Luffy managed to talk through the coughs. “Shut up.”

Zoro smirked and grabbed the lace on the front of Luffy’s dress, laying the teen across his body before rolling over and ending up on top. Zoro hovered over the boy, smirking as he took in Luffy’s reddened and sweating face, and lust-filled eyes. He let his hands search under the dress and began stroking Luffy’s thighs. Their mouths connected once more in a desperate, wet kiss.

Zoro could feel himself getting hard again as Luffy rewrapped his slender arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Zoro could faintly taste himself in Luffy’s mouth as their tongues entwined together.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded from the door which was thrown open. Both Zoro and Luffy froze as they directed their attention to the panicked person standing in the doorway.

Realization clicked in Luffy’s mind as he stared dumbfounded at the intruder. “Nii-chan?”

Ω Ω Ω

Ace reached the last door in the hallway and wasted no time in barging through. Inside was a sight that both broke his heart and lit it on fire at the same time. His adorable little love was beneath some punk, making out.Ace hadn’t even told Luffy that he liked him, yet here this guy was, doing _this_ to his naive and innocent brother.

The two looked over to him and Luffy spoke in a hesitant voice, “Nii-chan?”

Ace gripped the doorknob for support as he narrowed his eyes at the green-haired man. “Who the fuck are you?! Get the hell off of my brother!” Ace let the knob go and marched up to the bed, spitting with fury. He vaguely remembered that Vivi had called this man Zoro.

Zoro returned the glare and spoke in a cocky voice. “So you’re Luffy’s older brother? Looks like what I heard about your having a brother complex was true. Now get lost, you’re interrupting something.”

Ace snapped as he bent down and grabbed Zoro by the collar of his shirt and yanked it back, hard. The surprised Zoro was thrown off the bed and onto the floor, who quickly got up with a growl. But Ace was faster as he clenched his fist and slammed it against the younger’s cheek. Zoro staggered backwards with a grunt of pain.

“Zoro!” Luffy called from the bed, only adding to Ace’s raw anger.

“Luffy! Let me deal with him.” Ace yelled back at his brother. His tone had an icy edge to it. Luffy quieted but stared at the two in nervous anticipation as Ace stalked up to Zoro, who was currently sprawled across the ground.

Zoro held his bruised left cheek and glared daggers up at the older man. “Fuck you,” he growled.

Ace landed a well aimed kick to Zoro’s crotch, which was still out of his pants. Zoro gave a sharp cry and gripped his manhood with teary eyes. Ace took this chance and kneeled down to the crippled man before him. His face was dark and void of emotion.“If you ever touch my brother again, then I _will_ kill you.”

The emerald eyes widened, before they narrowed again. With his last shred of dignity, Zoro struggled and got back up, shuffling out of the room. But not before sparing one last regretful glance at Luffy and slamming the door shut in rage.

Satisfaction spread through Ace. He managed to save Luffy from that bastard after all. Speaking of Luffy... Ace turned to see Luffy sitting up on the bed, wearing something he clearly shouldn’t. Ace felt a liquid warmth coming from his nose, and he didn’t even bother to wipe the blood.

“Luffy. What. Are. You. Wearing?” He stared blankly at his brother.

Luffy looked down, and Ace barely caught the sudden blush that spread across his cheeks. “It’s pretty obvious, Ace.”

Ace couldn’t help it. He was starting to lose control from the small amount of alcohol he drank, and he let his eyes wander over Luffy’s body. Though Luffy’s head was down, he had caught the redness that formed at his words. _‘Is he embarrassed in front of me?’_

Ace let his gaze drift downward, taking in the costume’s messy appearance. The lace ribbons on the front were undone, seeing as how he and Zoro were about to–-... Ace stopped his train of thought right there. He didn’t want to think of that damn green-haired man ever again. Instead, Ace went back to looking at Luffy.

He couldn’t help the trickle of blood down his nose, so he let it run. After all, it was Luffy’s fault for looking so damn seductive at the moment. Ace’s mind went blank as he was losing the battle to the alcohol.

“Luffy.”

Said boy looked up without a trace of his previous blush. “Yeah?” Luffy watched as Ace slowly moved to the bed and sat down next to him.

Ace’s next words startled Luffy. “Are you mad at me?” Though it was a little slurred, Luffy could still make it out.

Luffy blinked. He tried to place the emotion that he was feeling, but he didn’t know what it was. No, he decided that he wasn’t mad at Ace. Ace should be the one mad at Luffy for going to the party in the first place. He had gone against Ace’s rules, twice in one night. With shame, Luffy looked away from his brother. His mind was hurting from all the thinking, and Luffy felt a headache coming on. ‘Is it from the beer?’

“No... I’m not mad.” He answered honestly.

Ace was extremely relieved as he let a soft smile spread his features. He really didn’t want Luffy mad at him, especially since he loved him and was only watching out for him. But his drunken mind was soon taken over with thoughts of Luffy.

“Luffy... I love you.”

Luffy turned his attention back to Ace, just in time to see his brother leaning in. Luffy froze as Ace’s lips tenderly connected with his. His eyes widened, but he didn’t try to stop his brother.

Like the time with Zoro, this almost felt right. Luffy’s mind was hurting, so he let his thoughts stop as he began moving his lips in time with Ace.

Ace couldn’t believe it. There was a sane part in his head that screamed at him to stop what he was doing, but he ignored it when he felt Luffy kiss back. After all of these years of liking Luffy, and having to keep it a secret... Luffy was actually kissing him back. And his lips were as soft as they had always looked.

Still, kissing was as far as he dared to go tonight. Ace actually wanted to do more, _much_ more, but his sanity was just barely holding him back.

But his last bit of restraint was ruthlessly broken as Luffy opened his mouth and traced Ace’s bottom lip with his tongue. Ace let his mind go blank again as he plunged his tongue eagerly into the younger’s mouth, exploring the foreign cavern. He let his wet appendage taste Luffy’s mouth as his hands began to wander. Snaking his hands underneath the dress, Ace’s hands stroked the delicate skin of his brother’s thighs.

Luffy felt a slight chill go up his spine. What was up with this feeling? Though it felt different then when he did this with Zoro, he still liked it. It was weird and new but he somehow wanted more of it.

Ace detached his mouth from the younger’s and moved on to Luffy’s neck. His hot tongue lapped at the sweat that was beginning to form on his brother’s neck as Luffy's hands went up and tangled in Ace’s raven locks. It came naturally; Luffy hadn't even realized that he had done that. Ace smirked as Luffy began panting from his ministrations. Letting his hand explore under the short dress, Ace and grabbed the area between Luffy's legs. Luffy gasped from the contact to his private regions.

A million thoughts raced through Luffy’s mind. Why did Luffy want Ace to continue touching him? They were brothers and yet... this somehow felt so right.

They went back to kissing each other hungrily with a strange sense of urgency. Ace had kept his desire for his brother a secret for too long, while Luffy hadn't even known that these feelings had even existed. Yet the younger wanted more this. He wanted more skin contact. He wanted more wet kisses. He wanted Ace.

"A-Ace…" Luffy gasped as soon as his older brother parted their lips. Ace smirked even wider as the panted words made his arousal grow. He loved the sight of this– his adorable little brother in a slutty maid costume underneath him, moaning and calling his name. It was a like the fantasy that Ace had dreamed about multiple times, so Ace began to wonder if this was really all a dream.

Ace brought his hand up and caressed Luffy’s baby soft face. No, this wasn’t even close to all those other dreams where Ace touched Luffy like this. This was real.

"I love you, Luffy," Ace repeated his earlier words as he whispered into his brother’s ear, making Luffy flush from the deep and serious tone. He began to undo the rest of the ribbons and lace on Luffy’s maid outfit. He slipped the fabric off his brother’s thin shoulders and pulled it completely off, along with the underpants. Ace was stuck staring at the naked body of his brother, admiring each curve and feature, and committing each detail to memory. That is, if he could even remember this once it’s all over.

Luffy blushed harder at being so completely exposed, so he decided it was time for Ace to undress too. He grabbed his older brother’s shirt, signaling he wanted it off. Ace complied as he sat up and pulled it off, revealing a fully toned chest.

Ace smirked seeing the flustered face of his brother underneath him. “Like what you see?” He asked, making Luffy blush even harder. He bent down and kissed Luffy again, as the younger grabbed the growing bulge in Ace’s pants. Ace grunted in surprise as Luffy sat up and pushed Ace back against the bed.

Ace’s eyes widened seeing the lust-filled stare of his younger brother. Luffy grinned as his hands moved south, unzipping Ace’s pants. Ace then smirked seeing his little lover take control.

Luffy pulled Ace’s erection free from the confines of his pants and licked on the head. Ace released a satisfied groan as his hand gripped Luffy’s wig that had somehow managed to stay on all this time. Ace pulled the blonde wig off and grasped his brother’s real hair, liking the feeling of the soft raven locks in his palm.

Suddenly Luffy engulfed Ace’s erection whole and began deep throating it. Ace voiced his pleasure in a strangled moan as he tightened his grip in his brother’s hair. “God, Luffy... ugh.” Ace groaned in ecstasy, and he soon felt a tightening in his groin. He quickly tapped Luffy, who paused to see what was wrong.

Luffy released the slick erection with an audible pop and looked at Ace with confused eyes. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I want to release in you,” Ace’s words made Luffy’s eyes widen with embarrassment. But the boy nodded and Ace pushed Luffy back against the bed. “It’s my turn to pleasure you,” the older breathed.

Luffy watched with wide and innocent eyes as Ace removed his pants and spread his legs, aligning himself at Luffy’s entrance.

Ace noticed the hesitation in Luffy’s dark eyes. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel good soon.” Once Luffy nodded again, he began pushing into his brother. He didn’t give his brother any preparation, but at least with Luffy’s saliva there was some lubrication.

Luffy cried out in pain as his hands latched onto Ace’s shoulders, his fingernails digging into the tan skin. Ace winced from the stabbing pain in his shoulders and slowed his pace.

“Lu, just breathe and relax,” Ace panted as he was only halfway in.

Luffy nodded and blinked through the tears. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Ace felt Luffy’s muscles relax around him and pushed forward until he was completely sheathed inside his brother. His mind went haywire at the sensation. “Lu...” he couldn’t believe how hot and tight Luffy was.

He glanced at Luffy’s face which thankfully wasn’t twisted up in pain. _‘That’s a good sign.’_ After another moment, Ace decided it was time to move. He looked to Luffy for approval, which was granted with a slight nod.

That was all Ace needed as he grinned and pulled himself out before slamming himself back in. Luffy cried out–not in pain–but in pleasure. Ace tightened his grip on Luffy’s hips as he began to pound mercilessly into the teen.

“Hah! Ah, hnn Ace!” Luffy called out as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and held on for dear life. Luffy repeated his older brother’s name erotically as Ace continued his rough treatment.

Yes, Ace loved his little brother dearly and wanted to treat him gently, but there was another side of him that wanted to completely dominate the younger and force him into submission. The alcohol had only helped Ace’s darker side come out.

Ace continued to slam himself into Luffy’s tight entrance, rocking his hips in a non-stop motion. Pulling Luffy up until he was sitting on his brother’s lap, Ace’s mouth met Luffy’s in a desperate tangle of tongues. The new position allowed Ace to thrust deeper into his brother, who cried out in ecstasy. Ace angled his hips differently, searching for a certain spot inside his brother.

“AH!” Luffy screamed, and Ace knew that he found the sweet spot. He grinned and kept on pounding Luffy, determined to hit that spot on every thrust.

“Ugh, Luffy!” Ace called out, knowing his end was near.

“A-Ace!” Luffy cried back between the thrusts.

The two kept on with their fast pace, matching each other’s movements and calling their lover’s name.

“Ah, Ace!” Luffy brought his panicked gaze to his older brother. Something was happening inside him, something strange that he needed to release.

Ace could tell by the uncertainty in Luffy’s eyes and voice that he was near completion as well. He continued to repeatedly thrust into Luffy as he tightened his grip on his hips to be sure that it would leave a bruise. Luffy was his, and Ace wanted everyone to know their place and stay away from his brother.

“Hah, ah, AH!” Luffy yelled louder as Ace grabbed a hold of his neglected erection and began steadily pumping it in time with their movements.

“Hn, hnn! Ahh!” Luffy screamed out as he came in Ace’s hand, cum spurting forth from his hardened erection.

Ace felt how Luffy’s walls constricted around his cock, and it only aided him in coming. “Hah, Luffy!” Ace gave one final thrust as he released his seed deep within his brother’s ass.

Exhausted, Ace and Luffy fell down on the bed in a hot, sticky mess. Panting, Luffy raised his head to look his brother in the eye.

“Ace... I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Did Luffy’s partner surprise you? :D Sorry if it sucked, but this is my first time writing smut. Meh.
> 
> Review if you liked, and look forward to chapter 6!


	6. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no updates in forever, writing just hasn't been all that important to me nowadays. Still, I felt bad for leaving you all hanging, so take this chapter as an apology (although I didn't even proofread it). m(_ _)m

Ace’s eyelids fluttered open. The room was annoyingly bright with the morning sun, and he instantly felt the after effects from the alcohol.

“Ugh,” Ace muttered as he moved to hold his head with his hand. Only his hand was stuck on something.

Ace looked down to see a very naked Luffy clinging to his arm, and blushed as he began to recall the events that had taken place the night before.

 _‘Did I really do all that... with Luffy?’_ Ace’s face turned a deeper crimson (if possible) and he pulled up the covers and wrapped his free arm protectively around Luffy. _‘Luffy is mine...’_ Ace sighed in content as he snuggled up closer to his sleeping brother and let his eyes shut once more.

Ω Ω Ω

Law yawned as he made his way up the stairs. His party had ended sometime around 3am, and most of the people had left already. But Law knew better than to think that everyone was gone. No, there would still be some people in the spare bedrooms on the second floor, and Law had the lovely job of waking them up. Great.

He ignored the trash and empty drink cups that lined the stairway; the maids would pick those up later.

Thinking of maids, Law wondered how Luffy’s evening had gone. _‘Probably had a great, sleepless night with Zoro,’_ Law thought bitterly.

He came to the first door, knocked and entered. “It’s morning, time to get up.” Law watched as the two people stirred on the bed. He sighed as he left and came to the second door. “Rise and shine, get the hell out of my house.” His demand was dull and had no force behind it. Law just wasn’t feeling it today. He was tired, and slightly depressed about Luffy.

Law came to the third door and repeated his ‘get out’ line, feeling completely drained so early in the morning. He absentmindedly wondered which room Zoro and Luffy would be in, and what the sight of those two would look like. _‘Probably still in bed, holding each other...’_ Law sighed. This negative thinking wasn’t getting him anywhere.

He continued waking the people up as he made his way closer to the end of the hall. Law finally reached the last door, thanking the Lord, and pushed his way inside. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Yes, Luffy was naked and sleeping on the bed like Law thought he would be. But Luffy wasn’t in Zoro’s arms. No, his Luffy was sleeping in a complete stranger’s arms.

 _‘Who the hell is this bastard?!’_ Law snarled angrily and stormed over to the pair. He peered down upon the unknown sleeping man, glaring at the form. _‘Never seen him before.’_

“Hey! Time to wake up!” Law yelled in the freckled person’s ear and shook him harshly.

In response, the man’s eyes snapped open. “Who’re you?” he asked lazily, still half asleep.

An anger mark appeared on Law’s forehead. “That’s what I should be asking you.” _‘The nerve of this guy! Acting all smug while still holding onto_ my _Luffy!’_

The freckled stranger glanced down and lightly tapped the somehow still sleeping Luffy. Luffy blinked to awareness, trying to cover himself while blushing. “L-law... w-what are you d-doing here?”`

Law looked away. He couldn’t see Luffy like this. Not in someone else’s arms... “This is my house, remember? Now, you should get going.” Law walked calmly out of the room, not even sparing the couple on the bed one last glance.

As Law made his way down the stairs, thoughts clouded his mind. _‘If that guy was with Luffy, then what happened to Zoro?’_

Ω Ω Ω

“Quick Lu, put on your clothes and we’ll leave,” Ace stated as he grabbed his underwear and pants and quickly slipped them on.

Luffy didn’t move, and still sat on the bed. “All I have is the dress.”

Ace stopped changing and froze in place, thinking it over. “Okay, you’ll just have to wear that until we get you a change of clothes.”

Luffy nodded before trying to get out of bed, but ended up stumbling to the floor. “Ow! My butt hurts!”

Ace continued changing and tried not to peek at Luffy as he began blushing madly. “S-sorry about that.”

“...”

“…”

“…Na… Ace. About last night-” Luffy started, but Ace cut him off.

“Let’s talk about it when we get home.”

Luffy pouted. He really just wanted to talk to Ace right now, and at least try to set things straight. Last night was a mistake, and Luffy’s feelings this morning confirmed it. When he woke, he was embarrassed to be seen in bed with Ace, who he didn’t even have feelings for. Luffy had been drunk, and because of the alcohol, he said and did things with Ace that he hadn’t meant to. Besides, Luffy was already in a lust-induced state from earlier foreplay with Zoro.

 _‘Zoro,’_ Luffy’s eyes widened as he thought of his friend. His friend that he realized he liked as more than just a friend. _‘What will Zoro think of me after what I’ve done with Ace?’_ Frowning, Luffy tried to get up again, only to be stopped by a searing pain in his rear end. _‘Damn. Ace wasn’t gentle at all.’_

Luffy looked to his brother, whose back was to him and sighed. _‘But Ace really loves me, doesn’t he?’_ Luffy felt terrible knowing Ace’s no-longer-secret feelings, and even worse for not returning them. But Ace was his _brother_ , and what they did the night before was wrong on so many levels. Luffy blushed as he remembered the way Ace held him... _‘No! Bad Luffy! Ace is your brother and you only love him as a brother,’_ Luffy shouted at himself in his mind. Of course, there was still that little voice that said, _‘Except that he likes me more than a brother should.’_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Luffy crawled over to where his dress had been thrown on the ground and started to slip it on. It was difficult trying to get the unfamiliar clothing on, especially kneeling on the ground with a pounding headache. Luffy reminded himself that he should never drink again. Fumbling with the dress again, Luffy clutched his head.  _'Ughhh... I feel like I'm going to be sick.'_

“Here, let me help.” Ace suddenly appeared out of nowhere, seeming to have gotten over his earlier embarrassment. He reached down to help Luffy to his feet, and the two managed to get the maid outfit back on and tie the lace back up.

“Thanks,” Luffy mumbled, face slightly heating at being so close to his brother. It wasn’t because he liked Ace that he was acting this way. Luffy just didn’t know how to act around someone he had sex with-- let alone that someone be his brother. If a word could describe his situation, it would be awkward.

It was awkward how Ace, Luffy’s older brother, liked him. It was awkward how the two had had drunken sex the night before. And now, it was even more awkward because it was the day after everything happened, and they were both soberly aware of what happened.

After Luffy finished dressing, Ace -awkwardly- grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. Luffy let him, trying to picture Ace as his older brother again, but it was hard, knowing that Ace loved him in a romantic way.

“Let’s hurry home,” Luffy said as the two made their way down the grand stairs. He wanted to get home quickly. For the sooner they got there, the sooner Luffy could break the news to Ace.

They reached the motorcycle out front (which surprisingly wasn’t stolen or trashed), and Ace helped Luffy on. Luffy hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother’s stomach, trying not to be awkward about it as Ace started the engine and rode down the street. Luffy was a little surprised at Ace’s driving that morning, as Ace was swerving slightly, something he’s never done. _‘Ace is usually a great driver… wonder what’s wrong.’_

Neither Ace nor Luffy spoke a single word, so the ride back home was completely silent. Luffy's head was throbbing and his stomach was in knots, and all he wanted to do was empty everything in his stomach. Once the two reached their apartment, Ace parked the motorcycle in the garage, Luffy loudly vomited in the grass while Ace patted his back, and they made their way upstairs.

On the way up, Luffy’s mind was spinning. He knew that he had to tell Ace the harsh reality- that he just didn’t love him like that. It was the alcohol’s fault for making him say and do things that he really didn’t mean to. ‘I’ll never drink again!’ Luffy vowed inwardly. _‘But first, I have to tell Ace… I hope things won’t get any weirder between us.’_

Ace pulled out his key and unlocked the door, and the brothers were finally alone in the privacy of their home. _‘Now’s my chance!’_ “Ace, I need to tell you something.”

“That’s good, because I have something to tell you too.” Ace turned around to Luffy, facing him with a serious and loving expression.

Luffy froze. He didn’t expect Ace to look like that… _‘Crap! I forgot what I was going to say!’_ “Um, y-you can go first,” Luffy stammered and looked away.

Ace tentatively reached out, turning Luffy’s head to look straight at him, and smiled. “That’s better,” he murmured. “Now… Luffy. I’m really sorry about last night.”

 _‘What?’_ Luffy’s eyes widened.

“I accidentally drank some alcohol, and it made my judgment clouded.”

_‘So that’s why his driving was bad…’_

“But it’s true that I love you,” at this point Ace began lightly blushing, “and I have always loved you. I never meant to go that far last night, but I was really happy and relieved when you told me that you love me back. But I promise to take things slow, for now,” Ace finished, looking glad to have said all that. Then he reached out slowly, and pulled Luffy into a soft hug.

 _‘What? WHAT?! How can I possibly turn him down now?!?’_ Luffy’s head was hurting from too much thinking, so he decided just to keep quiet and let Ace hug him. _‘After all, it’s just a nice hug between brothers. Yeah, brothers, nothing wrong with that,’_ Luffy’s mind reasoned.

After a moment, Ace pulled away. “Now, what did you want to tell me?”

 _‘Ugh! I can’t tell him now! It would crush him and I don’t want him to be sad because of me!’_ “Umm… it was nothing.” Luffy gave his brother a tentative smile, and Ace nodded, still having that loving look in his eye.

“I have some shopping to do, would you like to come with me?” Ace gazed at Luffy hopefully, wanting to go out and spend some time with the younger.

“No thanks, I have to go change out of this dress. Then I want to lie down and call Nami and Vivi, I’m sure they’re worried.” For once, Luffy lied smoothly. But he actually did want to talk to his two friends and see how they were doing.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Ace looked slightly disappointed. He was about to leave the apartment when he paused in the doorway. “Things… are okay between us, right?”

Luffy could feel his brother’s dark eyes searching his face, desperate for an answer. “Of course, Nii-chan! Have a safe trip to the store!” Luffy grinned. _‘I can’t hurt Ace… I just can’t.’_

Ace smiled back, looking greatly relieved as he exited their home. “See ya later Luffy. I love you!”

Luffy grinned wider, but felt a little weird inside knowing all those times that Ace said ‘I love you’ to him, he actually _meant_ it. “Love you too.”

Ace quickly shut the door behind him, and Luffy fell to the floor once alone. _‘What am I going to do? I don’t want to hurt Ace, but I just can’t return his feelings! He’s my brother, so how am I supposed to think of him that way?’_ Luffy sighed, knowing that his questions wouldn’t receive any answers anytime soon.

 _‘I know! I’ll call Nami! Girls know all about this ‘love’ stuff!’_ With that Luffy stumbled over to his room, butt and head still hurting, and grabbed his phone on his bedside table. Once he tapped the screen, he got all the notifications that he’d missed while at the party. Nine missed calls from Nami, six from Vivi, and even one from Zoro. _‘Zoro called?! Is he worried about me?’_ Luffy’s heart fluttered with hope at the thought as he continued looking through his notifications. Nami had also left several voice messages, but Luffy figured that it’d just be easier to call her.

Luffy dialed the number, and it picked up on the second ring. _“Hello?! Luffy! You bastard! Why the hell didn’t you answer your phone?”_ Though her words and tone were harsh, Luffy could tell that she was only worried about him.

“Gomen ne, but something really big happened!”

 _“Did Zoro actually sleep with you?! How was he?”_ There was a muffled noise and Luffy could tell that she just coughed loudly. _“I mean, I knew he was supposed to be bad, but this is low, even for him!”_

Luffy took a moment to think. Yes, actually think. Should he tell Nami about him sleeping with Ace? _‘Or would it be better to skip that part…?’_

 _“HELLO!? Luffy! Don’t stop talking now! Tell me what happened!”_ Nami screamed into the phone when he didn’t reply.

“Okay, okay! Calm down and I’ll tell you.” Luffy waited until the other end of the line went quiet. “Zoro took me to one of those rooms, and we kinda… made out some more.”

“Omigosh! I knew it! How far did you two go?” Nami continued yelling.

Luffy paused as he remembered the feeling of Zoro’s huge cock sliding in and out of his mouth and blushed. “Not far,” he said simply, glad that Nami wasn’t there to see the redness on his face.

Nami sighed heavily through the speaker. “Well, I guess that’s good to hear.”

Luffy felt bad for lying, but his gut told him not to tell her everything that went on the night before. “By the way, Nami. How do you know when you’re in love?”

Luffy’s heart pounded nervously as he heard Nami’s breath hitch through the phone. _“What? In love? Luffy, are you in love with Zoro?!”_

“That’s what I’m trying to find out!” Luffy whined impatiently. “Now, can you help me or not?”

_“Of course! Let’s see… love is like this intense feeling of deep affection that you have for someone. When you’re with Zoro, do you feel breathless, or want to make him happy and smile all the time?”_

Luffy thought back to all those times when his heart raced around Zoro. “Yeah, I guess…”

Nami gasped.  _“Maybe you do love him!”_

Luffy then thought of earlier that morning with Ace, when his heart was also racing. _‘Was it because I was embarrassed about last night? Or does it mean something else…? No! Ace is my brother!’_ Luffy shook his head. His mind told him that it was wrong to love Ace, but maybe his heart told him differently?

 _“Hello? Luffy? You still there?”_ Nami’s voice brought Luffy out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m here.”

 _“Are you okay?”_ Nami sounded worried.

“Yep! Better than ever! Hey, listen. I gotta go. Talk to you later?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Nami said, _“Ugh, fine. I’ll call Vivi and let her know that you’re okay. See you at school on Monday.”_ She seemed reluctant to let Luffy off the hook, but Luffy knew that he was dirty and in desperate need of a shower. And a nap.

“Thanks! Bye!” Luffy pressed the ‘end call’ button, and slowly got up off of his floor where he’d been sitting.

 _‘Time to get out of this dress!’_ Luffy moved unsteadily over to his closet and sifted through the clothes on the floor till he found a baggy shirt and some pajama pants. He undid the lace on the front of the dress and the outfit slipped right off.

 _‘Better check the damage.’_ Luffy wandered over to the bathroom and looked at his naked self in the mirror. His hair was a wild, untamed mess, which was normal, but the rest of his body was in a worsened state. His bottom lip was torn and somewhat bloody from being reopened. _‘When the hell did that happen?’_

Luffy turned in his reflection and gaped at the condition of his lower body. His hips were bruised badly in the shape of fingerprints. _‘Ace…!’_ Luffy bent over slightly so he could look at his rear, but soon wished that he hadn’t.

He quickly decided that he needed a shower _right now_ to wash out all of that stuff from his butt. Luffy wobbled to the bathtub and turned the faucet on. Once the water heated up, Luffy stepped in the shower and let the warm water take away the pain and soreness.

“Ahh, much better.” But now that he was in the shower, he had time to think. Something he didn’t like to do, but he did anyways.

 _‘I hope Zoro isn’t mad at me. I hope Ace won’t be sad. I hope Law won’t tell anyone about Ace and I. I hope Nami and Vivi don’t worry about me.’_ There were so many things that he could be hopeful for, and Luffy felt bad for just wishing for things to work out.

Luffy sighed and turned the water off. Thinking and feeling bad were two things that he never did. Being happy and positive was! Now that the shower had revived him and filled him with energy, Luffy was ready to face the day with a new attitude.

He put one foot out of the tub, and immediately slipped on the wet floor surface. He slammed into the ground, groaning at the pain from his hips and head.

“Dammit,” Luffy muttered.

Ω Ω Ω

Ace wandered through the grocery store, mind full worried thoughts of his brother and lover. _‘Does Luffy really love me back? He didn’t really say anything to me this morning…’_ Ace sighed as he walked down the cereal aisle, looking absentmindedly from box to box.

 _‘If he loved me, would he have said so earlier? Was he really okay with everything that happened last night?’_ Thinking again about the night before, Ace began blushing. Although he was a little drunk, the images and memories were still clear to him. He had finally kissed Luffy, and had even had sex him.

Ace blushed harder. Of course he’d dreamt about making love with Luffy before, but thinking about it and actually doing it were two completely different things. He really didn’t mean to go that far! But he had wanted to. And God, Ace wanted to do it again. _‘I hope Luffy isn’t weirded out by me.’_ Ace sighed for the hundredth time that afternoon. Things had escalated quickly at the party, so now Ace had to focus on keeping things slow. A hug here and there, maybe a kiss or two. But nothing that would make Luffy feel uncomfortable. _‘Guess I’ll have to control my urges around Luffy again.’_

Ace grabbed a box of cereal and stuck it in the cart. He decided to clear his mind a little, and stop thinking about Luffy.

But it wasn’t long before Ace’s mind was filled with thoughts of his brother. He suddenly remembered Law, that classmate of Luffy’s that he’d never met until that morning. And this Law person had seen Ace in bed with Luffy! _‘I hope he doesn’t realize that I’m his brother, or else he might tell someone!’_ Ace gulped at the realization that his secret had basically been found out. All his and Luffy’s friends -minus Kid- would be completely grossed out finding out that the two brothers had slept together!

Then he remembered Zoro. That green-haired punk that tried to take Luffy’s virginity… _‘But I ended up taking it…’_ Ace had heard Zoro’s name mentioned a few times by his brother, but he hadn’t actually met the guy until Zoro was bent over Luffy.

Anger flared in Ace’s belly as he thought back to his first meeting with Zoro. The bastard had been in the room, on top of Luffy, making out with his brother. Ace gripped the shopping cart’s handle in fury.

_“So you’re Luffy’s older brother? Looks like what I heard about your having a brother complex was true. Now go away, you’re interrupting something.”_

Zoro’s words that night flashed in Ace’s mind, only making him angrier.

 _‘I do_ not _have a brother complex! I only love Luffy and want to watch out for him! And keep him safe from assholes like Zoro.’_ Ace growled to himself. That gold-earring wearing dick was totally going to pay. _‘The next time I see him, I’ll kill him.’_ Ace narrowed his eyes.

 _‘Or beat him up badly. That could work too. I’ll even have Kid help me out.’_ As Ace thought of his red-haired friend, he decided to tell him about what happened with Luffy.

 _‘Maybe he can give me some advice of something.’_ Ace sighed. He was clueless when it came to love. All he knew was that he loved Luffy with all his heart, and wanted to show it in some way.

_‘Luffy, please… please let it be true when you said you loved me.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys ever been hungover? It's not fun. I didn't really stress it enough in this chapter but it sucks.


	7. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I was going to post this on New Year's but thought, meh, what the heck!  
> Please enjoy ~

_‘Dammit. I really don’t want to go to school today.’_ Zoro growled as he trudged unwillingly down the street towards Victory High School.

Not only did he hate school in the first place, but Zoro also hated how Luffy’s overprotective big brother went there. _‘He’s probably got Luffy under a strict watch now.’_ Zoro huffed his frustration and continued walking, thoughts of the adorable Luffy still plaguing his mind. He hadn’t seen him since their bad parting on Friday night, so Zoro wondered how he was. Zoro had been so worried, that he even tried calling him! _‘Not that I wanted him to pick up or anything... just wanted to see if he was okay handling his brother’s rage after I left.’_

And thinking of Ace, Zoro narrowed his emerald eyes at the sidewalk, once again remembering of that dick of a brother that Luffy had. _‘Damn that bastard! How dare he interrupt me and my Luffy?!’_ And top it all off, Ace had actually managed to punch Zoro. Zoro, who was a top athlete in their gym class. Zoro, who had been trained in the art of fighting since his childhood. That fact that Ace, a complete nobody, managed to hurt him only added more fuel to the fire. _‘Well... the only reason he hit me in the first place was because I had been drinking. Yeah, that’s it.’_ By coming up with these pitiful excuses, Zoro was able to calm down. Just slightly.

That is, until the person of his current torment came flying past on a motorcycle with the object of his affection wrapped around the older.

Once Zoro saw Luffy clinging to his brother on that bike, it set his heart ablaze with fury. _‘Damn that Ace!! I’m going to kill him!’_ And with that, Zoro was sent racing down the street after the black motorcycle, with no hope of possibly catching up.

Ω Ω Ω

Luffy wasn’t even aware that they had just passed Zoro as he and his older brother sped down the street towards their school. Ace drove into the parking lot and switched the engine off.

Luffy could tell that by Ace’s movements, he had something he wanted to say. _‘I wonder what...?’_

"Can I kiss you?"

Ace's sudden request brought Luffy out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sure." Luffy said nervously as his brother leaned in. Luffy closed his eyes as their lips met, but instead of it being uncomfortable or awkward like he thought it would be, it was gentle and passionate. In that one kiss, Luffy could feel Ace's love for him.

It was a brief, short kiss, and soon Ace pulled away. As Ace stared at him with loving, dark eyes, Luffy felt his face heat. He was embarrassed. Extremely embarrassed.

 _'The lengths I go through for my brother,'_ Luffy thought with an inward sigh. Even though Luffy didn't really return Ace's feelings, he still let Ace hold him and touch him. They hadn't gone nearly as far as they had on Friday, but Luffy would allow Ace to hug and kiss him. As long as he reminded himself that Ace was his brother, then it would be a simple hug between brothers. A simple kiss between brothers.

Then it wouldn't bother him nearly as much.

All he had to do was forget what happened at Law’s party. Block that embarrassing memory completely. Then he could just focus on the fact that his older brother loved him.

Luffy simply wanted his brother to be happy, so if a kiss or two would do it, then Luffy would let him.

He knew that it was wrong, what he was doing. Normal brothers didn’t act this way. Ever. It was even worse that Luffy let Ace kiss him when he didn’t even return the older’s feelings. He knew that it was bad to lie to Ace like this, but Luffy just couldn’t hurt his brother. A nagging feeling remained with Luffy; what if Ace found out that he was faking the whole thing? Wouldn’t he be hurt worse then than just being let down now?

This type of thinking hurt Luffy’s mind, so he decided to go with his gut. And his gut told him to not hurt his brother.

Ace brought his arm up and wrapped it around Luffy's shoulders protectively. He kissed the top of the shorter’s raven hair, and smiled at the him. "Let's go," he said as the two left the parking lot and headed towards the school.

Ω Ω Ω

Law watched the pair from inside the school as Luffy arrived with the black haired man on a motorcycle. _'It's the same guy,'_ he thought as he remembered the freckled man that had Luffy in his arms Friday night. _'I didn't know he went to this school...'_ Law decided that he would find out more about this strange guy that had managed to get into Luffy’s pants.

 _'He looks a little older... a senior maybe?'_ Anger boiled inside him when the taller leaned down and kissed Luffy. But as the two walked towards the school, Law smirked when an incredibly simple, yet most likely effective, plan came to mind. _'I should go greet them.'_

Law left his place at the second story window where he had been observing Luffy and the man, and made his way down the nearby stairs. But right as he turned the corner, he bumped into another person. A much taller man, giving off an unpleasantly dark aura.

“Watch where you’re going.” The voice was cold as he glared down at Law with expressionless, dark eyes.

Law, not one to be intimidated, narrowed his eyes at the man. They stared each other down until the taller turned away with an audible ‘hmph’ and continued walking up the stairs. Law watched the figure move away, and only relaxed once the guy was out of his vision. _‘That Lucci is a weird one.’_

Going down the last couple of steps, Law came to the first floor of the school just in time to see Luffy and the other man enter. He smirked again when he saw the reaction on the freckled guy’s face. ‘Looks like he remembers me too.’

Once Luffy saw Law, his childish face lit up and he ran over to him, dragging the freckled person behind him. Law felt his heart tighten. It was obvious that Luffy was happy to see him, but he just had to bring his lover along too.

“Law! Your party was awesome!” Luffy grinned as the other guy stood awkwardly behind him, obviously wanting to be anywhere else at the moment.

"Thank you. I'll let you know when the next one is."

If possible, Luffy got even more excited. "Next party? As in, there's going to be another one?"

"But of course.” Law watched on in amusement as Luffy did a fist pump. “Luffy, aren't you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" Law put emphasis on the last word, and the other man flinched noticeably. Luffy didn’t seem to notice.

“Of course! This is my Nii-chan, Ace!” Luffy grinned again, and you could see the horror on Ace’s face unfold. Apparently Luffy didn’t think it was bad telling Law their relation, considering how he had seen them in bed together. _‘Maybe he forgot that part since it was so early in the morning..?’_ Law wondered idly.

He blinked, staring blankly at the two. He certainly wasn’t expecting them to be... brothers. Childhood friends, yes, boyfriends, maybe... but not brothers. That was the last thing Law would have thought the two’s relationship to be. Eventually Law overcame his initial shock, and sent a death glare towards Ace. _‘He already gets to spend a lot of time with Luffy everyday because they’re brothers, and now he’s involving Luffy in his incestuous relationship?!’_ Law was beyond mad. Luffy’s brother has a forbidden love for the younger, and he even had the nerve to steal Luffy’s virginity?!

“Luffy.”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you go ahead to class,” Law spoke, staring straight into Ace’s panicked and guilty eyes.

“Uh, okay. Bye Ace, bye Law! See you soon!” Luffy gave Ace a quick one-armed hug and dashed away, smiling happily but still looking a little confused. Then again, that’s how he always looks.

Law watched as Ace’s dark eyes trailed after the retreating form of Luffy as he disappeared from sight. Ace gave a heavy sigh, and reluctantly met the eyes of Law.

Law was staring back at Ace, coal grey eyes narrowed. This bastard was the one who took Luffy in bed that night– and did unthinkable things with him. Law’s animosity for Luffy’s brother was incredibly deep, and Law was surprised that he could come to hate someone so quickly. _‘But considering what he’s done, I have every right to be angry.’_

“What do you want?” Although Ace’s words were defiant, his voice came out shaky and nervous.

‘He should be,’ thought Law with an inward sneer. He decided to answer Ace honestly. “I want what you have. Luffy.”

Law noted the shocked expression on that formed on Ace’s features. Perhaps the senior had expected to be yelled at or threatened. _‘But that will come in time,’_ Law thought darkly. ‘But first, I have to get Luffy away from him.’

“W-what do you mean?” Ace stammered, unsure of exactly what Law was demanding.

“You heard me. I want Luffy away from you.”

Ace looked taken aback. “But he’s my brother!”

This made Law even angrier. “As if that means anything when you take advantage of him and have sex with him.” Ace flinched at the harsh words. “Now, what I’m asking is really simple,” Law stated, letting a sly smirk settle on his dark face. “I want Luffy to come and live with me.”

Ω Ω Ω

“Luffy! Thank God you’re okay!” Vivi exclaimed as she squeezed her raven-haired friend. He had barely made it two steps into the classroom before Vivi had glomped him in a super tight bear hug.

“Sorry I worried you! But Nami said she’d call you...” Luffy gasped, out of breath in her strong hold.

“I did. But she was still freaking out all weekend long.” Nami sighed from Luffy’s right as she watched the display between the two. “Um, Vivi, you’re sorta suffocating him.” Nami pointed to Luffy’s now unconscious form dangling in her arms.

“Oh! Luffy I’m sorry!” Vivi panicked and dragged him over and set him in his desk. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” Vivi said as she worriedly gestured over to Luffy as he slumped in the chair.

“Vivi-chwan! Please don’t fret over that idiot.” Sanji pleaded as he did a stupid-looking noodle dance to attract the ladies’ attention.

Nami shooed Sanji away irritably. “He’ll be fine. See? He’s just sleeping.”

They all quieted as the sound of soft snoring came from the unmoving form. Vivi visibly relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief, while Nami’s palm met her forehead in irritation.

Suddenly Sanji’s leg shot out, smacking Luffy directly in the face, and launching him backwards. “Don’t make Vivi worry about someone like you!”  
“Ouch!” Luffy sat up from his current position on the floor, looking confused. “What the heck was that for?!”

“For being a moron!” Sanji seethed. He raised his leg, prepared to kick Luffy again, when a firm hand gripped his shoulder from behind.

“Leave him alone, you shit-cook in training.”

“Zoro!” Luffy beamed with a noticeable tint to his cheeks. Sanji began mumbling unintelligible things as another figure appeared from behind Zoro, smiling cooly. “And Law!” Luffy grinned. Now most of his friends were here.

Zoro came forward, arm outstretched, and offered his hand to help Luffy up. Luffy blushed lightly before grasping the large hand before him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Zoro let a small smile grace his rugged features. “Can we talk?”

“About?” Luffy tilted his head slightly.

Zoro rolled his eyes in playful annoyance. “You know. Friday night?”

Luffy’s smile faded slightly and his eyes widened. “Oh...that.” The blush remained. If anything, it deepened.

Nami noticed this, and gave Luffy a knowing smirk.

“Shut up,” Luffy mumbled, shooting a weak glare her way. “We can talk after class if you want,” he continued, turning back to Zoro.

The group then noticed their teacher, Nico-sensei, waiting impatiently at the front of the class for them to take their seats.

“Sure, that’s fine,” Zoro replied, and then moved to his desk.

Luffy let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Zoro would be upset with him, but it looks like things would somehow be okay after all.

“I also have something to tell you later, Luffy-ya.” Law commented with a smirk of satisfaction.

“Okay!” Luffy grinned and then sat down next to Nami and Vivi.

Zoro gave Law a confused glance, wondering what his friend would want with Luffy. Law merely whispered a “tell you later” before pointedly ignoring Zoro. Zoro shrugged; whatever Law wanted to tell Luffy couldn’t be that important.

Their class passed by pretty quickly, as they took notes and did textbook work. Soon the bell rang, signalling the end of their first period class. Nami and Vivi smiled at Luffy, and went on ahead of him, knowing that he had to talk with Zoro. Luffy met up with Zoro after class as they began to walk to their second period.

Neither seemed very willing to start the conversation, which would undoubtedly be an awkward one.

Finally, Zoro turned to Luffy. “So... about Friday...”

“Yeah?” Luffy prompted him to continue when it seemed like he wouldn’t.

Swallowing, Zoro steeled his nerves. “Sorry.”

Luffy turned to him, expecting anything but an apology. “You’re sorry?” he repeated.

“Yeah. I was a little drunk, and I didn’t mean to go that far.”

“Oh,” Luffy couldn’t help the disappointed feeling that arose within him. His pace slowed ever so slightly, and his smile diminished.

Zoro, picking up on the sudden change in Luffy, quickly added, “I mean, I like you, like, _really_ like you. I just shouldn’t have moved as fast as I did.”

Blinking, Luffy actually understood what Zoro meant to say, that Zoro actually likes him!

“And,” Zoro continued, “if you want, I’d like to try and do this properly. Starting with taking you out on a date.”

"Yes!" Luffy immediately exclaimed. Several people in the hallway turned their heads at his loud volume. "Um," Luffy mumbled as he felt his face heat. Speaking at a lower volume, Luffy gave Zoro a small smile. "That'd be great."

Instead of his usual cocky smirk, Zoro smiled softly at Luffy. The two smiled at each other in the middle of the hall like a couple of idiots in love, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Continuing their walk, Zoro reached over and grabbed Luffy’s smaller hand. Luffy’s eyes widened ever so slightly, surprised by Zoro’s sudden and affectionate gesture. His surprise quickly adjusted to a look of understanding. Hands successfully intertwined together, Luffy and Zoro made their way to geometry.

Ω Ω Ω

“Sorry.” The words escaped his lips before he could change his mind about this entire conversation. Why the hell was he, Roronoa Zoro, apologizing for making out with (and getting a blowjob from) this dorky little kid? Oh, that’s right. It’s because he’s currently in love with said dork.

Past relationships had never worked with Zoro, and he had never put any effort into making them last. He would ‘go out’ with a person for less than a week, sleep with them, and then dump them. It was a neverending cycle that left many women and men feeling heartbroken and used.

But Zoro never cared about them. The sex was what it was; a means to an end. That’s the only way that he had ever seen it.

Yet with Luffy, everything was different. He had tried holding back that Friday night, but his drunkenness had gotten the better of him. And then he had been feeling bad for taking advantage of Luffy, since he had gotten the younger drunk in the first place! These confusing feelings were completely new to Zoro. Whenever Luffy would come near him, his heartbeat would speed up, and he’d tense as if he were about to be struck in a swordfight. But everything about Luffy was perfect, and Zoro couldn’t remember thinking that way about anyone ever before.

Kissing Luffy had definitely been one of the best moments of his life.

And the ecstasy that Zoro had felt when they were in the bedroom together... it was far better than any other man or woman that he had ever slept with before. Remembering that Friday night gave Zoro the anticipation for things to come later on in their relationship. Of course, it would take time to get to that point, but that’s okay.

For Luffy, Zoro would wait any amount of time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends confirmed.


End file.
